Untitled
by Randomness2007
Summary: I suck at writing summaries. Basically its about this guy named KC who joined the Cullens with Jasper and Alice. If you have any ideas for a title please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who don't know...I do not own any of the characters from twilight. I only own KC.

I recieved a complaint about my character's name. My sister wants me to keep going but I might just scrap the story...So I need positive reviews if you want me to leave it up, or suggestions for a different name.

* * *

We joined the Cullen clan back in 1950. When I say we, I mean Alice, Japser and myself. Our clan is more like a family. For the most part we all get along except when my brother Emmett does something stupid to annoy us. He likes to play practical jokes mostly on me.

I had been trying not to worry about my older brother Jasper. I kept my eyes on him as I watched the clock tick. 'Why is it so hard for him?' I asked myself. Edward slightly shrugged next to me.

I counted each tick of the clock softly in my head so I wouldn't annoy Edward. The whole mind reading thing got on my nerves some times. He would get pissed off every time I was singing in my head. I started shadowing my thoughts and he yelled at me. He thought I could be a danger if he didn't know my every thought. He and Carlisle were constantly worried about Jasper and I. Neither of us had been very good at resisting temptation.

My thoughts were interrupted when I smelled something calling to me. My gaze followed the scent. I imagined how easy it would be to fill my sudden thirst. I could just get up from the table and walk over to her. She would smile and I would smile back. I could lead her away and have my my fill. My body started to rise when I felt Edward yank me back into my seat. He kicked at Jasper's chair. I looked down at the table shocked at what I would have done if Edward Hadn't stopped me.

"Sorry." Jasper whispered.

I felt Edward shrug beside me.

"You weren't going to do anything. I could see that." Alice said softly placing her hand on his.

I put my head down on the table and folded my arms completely covering my face. Alice started talking about the girl who was almost a snack and Jasper interrupted her. I heard her get up from the table. Even at times like this I was envious of what they had and I would never have. I looked up when I felt someone poke my arm.

"You ok?" Rosalie asked. I sighed nodding. I watched the clock again.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen Clan." Edward murmured. "No. Just the normal gossip."

I glanced up and looked at Jessica's table. My attention turned back to the clock. I could feel Jessica and her new friend Bella staring at my family. Rosalie again reached her hand out to me. "KC." She said softly. "Focus." After a moment I understood what she meant. I had absent mindedly made my hand go invisible. It was something I had to struggle to control on a daily basis while at school. I couldn't take it when people stared at me. "Shall we?" Rosalie asked.

"Is the new girl scared of us yet?" Emmett asked.

I didn't wait to hear the answer I tossed my tray of human food away. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett then Edward followed me. Jasper and I had all the same classes. We along with Rosalie and Emmett were yet again in our Senior year. Both of us hated going to school with the humans for obvious reasons. We would tune out most of what was said.

The time ticked by slowly and Jasper and I quickly went to the door. We weaved in and out of the humans trying to get to my car. Jasper spotted Alice and headed towards Edward's volvo and I got in my GT. I started up my car and pulled out of the parking lot at a human speed. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Edward fly by me. I sped up following. Something was wrong. He didn't normally drive at such a fast speed in town.

I slowed down seeing the volvo stop before the turn off to our drive way. My siblings got out of his car and he sped towards back towards town. "What happened?" I asked rolling down my window.

"He is having problems with self control. Its the new girl." Alice said. This had to be serious. He was pretty good with the whole 'vegaterian' thing.

"Anyone want a ride home?" I asked. Rosalie nodded and got in. My other brothers and sister headed into the woods as I sped up the drive way to our house. They beat us home of course.

After Edward left everything seemed wrong. It was to quiet. Esme was distraught. Carlisle was equally unhappy. My siblings and I had been trying to cheer them up any way we could. It was sunny out today and I had decided to do something that Esme enjoyed doing.

I went to her office where she had been spending most of her time since Edward left, and I knocked on the door. She looked up and slightly smiled. "Hi mom." I said trying not to stumble over the lose term. I have always had a hard time actually calling Esme and Carlisle my mother and father.

"Hello KC." She said watching me take a seat.

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind doing something?"

"What did you have in mind?"

I hesitated. This sounded so stupid. "I don't know. Maybe a puzzle or something?"

She glanced at the papers covering her desk thinking. I was about to leave when she nodded. "I would love to."

We ended up playing uno. My personal favorite game. My plan had worked. She looked happy. She was smiling a real smile. I had beaten her ten times already. Ten out of twelve games. Hearing a sound, I looked out of my room across the hall to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Emmett had her pinned against the wall. Both were laughing as they continued to play fight.

My mood soured. I kicked the door shut from my spot on the floor. Esme looked at me concerned. None one other than Edward knew why I couldn't stand seeing couples being so close together. Esme ran a hand through my wavy red hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

I shook my head. "I can't..." That was the truth. It hurt me to even think of Becca. There was no way I could talk about her.

We looked up hearing someone outside of the door. Alice opened it. "Edward will be home soon." She informed us.

Esme looked excited. She pulled me up and we went down stairs to wait for his return.

* * *

If any one has any suggestions for my story please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

The house seemed normal once Edward returned home. Jasper and I still had to go hunting before school. Emmett decided to go with us. He took down a deer and Jasper went after a larger buck. I shimmered away and pounced a bear cub. After drinking our fill we headed back home. Sure enough Edward was home.

We watched as he headed towards us and we pelted him with melted snowballs. After being unable to get a rise out of him Jasper and I turned on Emmett. I stayed invisible as I pounded him with snowballs. Edward tripped me and Emmett pounced on me. Jasper snickered and dashed into the house before he could get pounced on too. "Get off!" I yelled trying to crawl out from under my big brother.

"Awww...Don't be like that Kasper." Emmett laughed.

Edward went inside the house as well. Emmett watched him go inside the house. I freed my arm and punched him in the gut. Quickly I scrambled to my feet and ran inside to change for school.

The day went by in a blur. I mostly focused on my plans to get Jasper back after school. I was waiting at the lunch table with my tray of human food when my siblings entered. Edward looked annoyed as Alice being lead by Jasper followed.

Edward glanced around the cafeteria. I assumed to scan every one's brains. He rolled his eyes.

"So?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing. I guess she didn't say anything." Edward stated.

"Maybe you aren't as scary as you think you are. I bet I could have scared her better than you did." Emmett chuckled.

"I wonder why-" Edward started.

"I don't know. Here she comes." Alice said interrupting him. "Look human."

I looked at her slightly grinning. "How about you eat up some of that slop on your tray to look more human." I suggested. Alice scowled at me.

"Act human?" Emmett asked. His hand snapped up and a snowball flew towards Alice. She raised her hand and batted it away towards a wall. It chipped a brick. I grinned at Emmett.

"Very human, Emmett. Maybe you could kick down a wall while your at it." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Chill out. Its not like any one noticed." I said frowning.

Emmett looked at Rosalie with a smile. "It would look more impressive if you did it baby."

"Edward," I said looking at the odd smile on his face. It was obvious that he was miles away. "Eddie." I tried. My brothers snickered when he didn't stir. He blinked and looked at us confused. "Hey Eddie. You back? Or you still stalking her?"

He rolled his eyes and changed his expression. 'You are acting like one of those creepy people who stalks little kids.' I thought. He kicked me from under the table. I glared at him.

"Honestly Edward you have to get over it. So what if you kill off one human. Its not the end of the world." Emmett stated.

Jasper and I glanced at each other.

"You would know." Edward murmured.

"You have to learn to get over things like I do. You can't go on forever feeling guilty." Emmett continued.

I shadowed my thoughts about his statement. Edward had started to turn to me but Alice threw a bit of ice from her hand in Emmett's face. Emmett grinned and shook the ice out of his hair and onto Alice and Rosalie.

"Gross!" Rosalie yelped.

Everyone else laughed. I was happy for the distraction. Edward glanced over at the table where Bella was sitting. She had been looking at us but looked away when he saw her.

I started to watch the clock again. I looked at my siblings when the humans started to leave.

"I...think it will be ok." Alice said.

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper asked. "Go home and take it easy."

"What's the big deal?" Emmett disagreed. "Either he kills her or he doesn't."

"I don't want to move yet. We are almost out of high school. Finally!" Rosalie said.

"I would rather not move again so soon." I agreed. 'Finally I'll be free of these humans.'

"No its ok. I am ninety three percent sure it will be okay if he goes to class." Alice stated.

"To class." Edward said getting up.

'Sure thing chief.' I smiled teasing Edward.

Jasper and I headed off towards our English class. He looked like he was more at ease than most days so I took it upon myself to make sure he had some fun.

I flicked a piece of paper at his head hitting him in the jaw. He turned to look at me confused. I hit him again. This time between the eyes. I grinned.

He smirked flicking an eraser at me. I blinked as it hit me in the forehead. We continued this for most of the class period when no one was looking.

"Kasper Cullen." Mrs. Dickerson called.

I froze and looked up at her thankful that I couldn't blush. Every pair of eyes in the room were on me. "Yes Ma'am."

"Your homework?" She asked.

I blinked, and pulled open my English text book and pulled out my essay. She smiled as I rose and walked to the front of the room to place it on her desk. I returned to my seat and kicked Jasper in the knee for distracting me. He smirked. He was soooo going to get it once we got home.

For the most part I ignored him for the rest of the school day. I left him to ride in Edward's car. Jasper and I usually went home together in my car unless he needed Alice by his side after a hard day at school.

I parked my car in its usual spot and waited for my siblings to get home. I was waiting for Jasper on top of my car invisible to every one. I lept at him but landed on Alice. 'Crap!' I thought rolling off of her. Jasper picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "Sorry Alice. I was aiming for your lesser half." I explained.

My brothers looked amused. Well...Jasper didn't. He let go of me and helped Alice up. She pulled back her arm and punched me in the gut. "Fuck." I couldn't help but curse. 'Damn for a pixie she hits hard.' I thought almost keeled over from the pain. Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett snickered.

Jasper and Alice went into the house followed by Rosalie. Esme came into the garage. "Did I hear what I thought I heard?" She asked looking at me. She hated it when any of us cursed.

I shook my head. "No Ma'am." The pain subsided and I found that I could stand upright.

Esme eyed me suspiciously before turning back into the house. I followed ignoring my brothers. I headed for the living room but turned around seeing Jasper and Alice having a snog fest. I went the long way around the living room to the stair case to go pester Carlisle.

I opened the door slowly and peaked in. I sighed. 'Figures he isn't here.' He had been spending more and more time at work or with Edward. He had been helping him out with his obsession on the Swan girl. I couldn't help but feel annoyed that he was getting so much attention. Jasper and I had had problems since we joined the family with the whole non-human blood diet.

Grumbling to myself I went to my room and tried to find a book I had yet to read. I found my copy of the Golden Compass. This was easily one of my absolute favorite books, and started to read it for the millionth time.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know where I'm going yet." I heard Edward whisper in the hall way.

I placed my book down on my bed and stealthly moved towards my door to listen better.

"They'll need you all the more, if I'm not here to watch out for them. And think of Esme. Would you take away half of her family in one blow?" He asked in a whisper. "I know thats why you have to stay....Yes. But I have to do whats right." He paused a moment. "I didn't catch most of that."

There was another pause. "I think something is changing though. Your life seems to be at cross roads." I heard Alice say.

Edward laughed slightly. "You do realize that you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival now, right? Today is all right, though isn't it?" Edward asked sounding worried.

"I don't see you killing anyone." Alice answered.

"Thanks Alice."

"Get dressed. You are going to be the one to tell everyone." Alice said sounding sad.

Once I heard Alice go downstairs I followed Edward. "I'm going with you." I said softly.

Edward turned around to face me. "No your not."

"Yes I am." I stated.

He shook his head. "You have to stay here."

"I don't have to do anything." I said glaring at him. "Fine. If you don't want me to come then I'll go alone."

"Why do you want to leave all of a sudden?" He asked confused.

'Don't bother. I'll go alone then.' I thought turning away and heading downstairs to the garage.

I was already waiting by my car for my siblings when Edward pulled in next to where I was parked. Rosalie and Emmett walked off to class holding hands. Jasper followed behind them his head down. Alice glided over to me looking concerned. Edward was scaning the parking lot looking for Bella.

"Your leaving too?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"Where are you going? I can't see it." She commented frowning.

"I don't know yet. Where ever I go I promise I'll keep in touch."

"Why are you leaving?"

I sighed again. "I need some space. Its not really something I wish to talk about. I really can't talk about it. I..." I didn't know what else to say. Alice looked hurt. "No. Its not you, or our family. I'm sorry Alice..." I sighed again and started to walk towards the school.

I was half way there when I heard the squealing of tires behind me. I twirled around and saw Edward dash across the lot pulling Bella out of the way of Tyler Crowley's van. I was frozen where I stood. After a second I was at Alice's side waiting to see what she would say about what our brother had done.

Edward had ran at an inhuman speed AND lifted the van. What else was he going to do that wasn't human? I shot Alice a worried glance. She looked just as worried. We watched as Brett Warner, an EMT, helped Bella onto a gurney. Edward pushed out the dents in the car that he had leaned back on. I nodded slightly to Edward when I saw him do this. Always distroy the evidence. He got into the front of the ambulance and they drove off.

I had not noticed my siblings had joined the crowed. Alice and I walked over to them. Rosalie was cursing under her breath. Jasper looked tenced, and Emmett looked like he normally did. Today was not going to be a good day. Hopefully they would be to pissed off at Edward to be angry with me for leaving.

Classes were annoying. The teachers and students kept asking Jasper and I about Edward. Was he alright? Who cares? Obviously we wouldn't be in school if he wasn't. I skipped luch not wanting to hear Rosalie whine about how stupid Edward was. At least he didn't kill the girl. It would have been worse if he killed her, or if she had gotten pinned and had been bleading. I know I would have been right there next to Edward sucking up her blood.

I met up with Jasper in math class. He looked at me puzzled. I shrugged. I could tell he was getting annoyed and worried with my lack of comunication. He was going to have to wait like every one else.

He pestered me on the way home. He knew something about me was off. How odd it was that he would rather pester me than Edward. I drove home silently following Edward. Once home Jasper and I silently followed our siblings to the dining room. Our father, Carlisle was sitting in his normal seat at the eastern head of the table. Esme was next to him holding his hand ontop of the table. Edward took his seat on the other side of Carlisle. Esme reached over the table to touch him. Rosaile sat at the other end of the table glaring at Edward. Emmett of course sat next to her looking wry. Jasper left my side to stand behind Rosalie. I stood slightly behind Edward being to worried to sit. Alice slowly walked in the room and sat next to Esme rubbing her head. Jasper twitched but stayed behind Rose.

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsiblity for my hasty actions." Edward said looking at our siblings.

"What do you mean, 'Take full responsiblity'? Are you going to fix it?" Rosalie asked.

"Not in the way you mean. I am willing to leave now, if it will make things better." Edward explained.

"No." Esme murmured. "No Edward."

"You can't leave now. We have to know what people are thinking now more than ever." Emmett said.

"Alice will catch anything major." Edward disagreed.

"I think Emmett is right Edward. She might say something if you disapear." Carlisle said.

"She won't say anything. Alice back me up." Edward said.

Alice shook her head. "I can't see anything."

I sat down on the floor and zoned out. This really didn't concern me since no one had asked for my opion. I was deep in thought about where I might go my thoughts were hidden from both Alice and Edward when he lept out of his chair almost hitting me. I jumped off the floor stepping out of the way.

"Edward." Carlisle said placing his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Its becoming clearer as you decide. Its one way or another." Alice told him.

"No!" Edward whispered.

"Can someone please explaine what is going on?" Emmett asked annoyed.

"I have to leave." Edward whispered.

"We have been over this already. We need you here to see if she does talk." Emmett said loudly.

"I don't see you leaving." Alice told Edward.

"I don't hear that." Edward said answering someone's thought.

I decided that I had enough family time and shimmered away. I snuck upstairs glad Edward was the center of attention. I heard Emmett's laughter and glanced out of my window seeing Edward running into the forest. I sighed to myself.

There was a knock on my door and I opened it sighing again. Esme and Alice followed by Carlisle entered my room. I took a seat on the floor facing my couch. "I am guessing Alice told you something." I said.

Carlisle nodded. Esme looked like she was going to cry. I was thankful that vampires couldn't because I couldn't bear to make her cry.

"Would you mind expalining?" Alice asked sitting next to me while our parents sat on the couch.

I took a deep breath trying to find the right words. "I need some space..."

"There is something more isn't there?" Esme asked softly.

I looked at the carpet fibers. I nodded.

"We are willing to listen." Carlisle offered.

I shook my head. "I know. I know that you are willing to listen...I can't really...I just try not to think about it. Its just been consuming my thoughts lately..."

I looked up when my door opened. Jasper was watching me from the door way. Great, now he was going to pester me.

"You can take some time off from school. You don't have to leave home." Esme said.

"What ever is wrong won't help being alone." Jasper said taking a seat on the other side of me.

"Fine...I'll take a few days off from school..." I said getting up and leaving my room. They couldn't stop me from leaving if I wanted to. I knew they wouldn't.

Esme and Carlisle followed me. "Please KC. We want you to stay." Esme murmured grasping my hand.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes counting to ten. I was so close to freaking out. Why was I the only one curse with being alone for the rest of my existance? Was I that bad of a person? I opened my eyes again watching Esme and Carlisle. "I can't promise that I won't leave. I do however promise that if I do leave, I will come back..."

"Why are you leaving?" Rosalie asked.

"Why are you so annoying?" I asked annoyed.

"Whats wrong with you?" Emmett asked frowning next to his wife.

"HHHmmmm...Lets see....Maybe the fact that suddenly everyone wants to play fifty questions!" I growled yanking my hand away from Esme. She and Carlisle looked shocked. They had never see me lose my temper before. Jasper was by my side in an instant. Alice was behind him looking worried.

"We need to talk." Jasper said looking concerned.

"I am done talking." I said pulling my keys out of my pocket. Jasper nodded to Emmett and they tackled me taking away my keys. I growled at them and showed my teeth. Emmett had me tight in his arms. There was no way I was getting out of this 'talk' with my brothers.

They pulled me into my room. "Something is wrong. I want to know what it is before you leave." Jasper explained watching my every move.

I shook my sighed.

Carlisle and Esme entered my room both looking worried and sad. I shifted on my couch when I saw they were holding hands. Jasper's eyes flickered from them to me. "Is this about...?" Jasper asked confused.

I proped my feet up switching to a laying position on my couch. I shifted my thoughts to jokes Emmett made about random things, causing a change in my mood. Jasper guessed at what I was doing and pulled me up right staring into my eyes to better see my emotions. I watched him silently.

"KC, whats wrong?" Carlisle asked after a moment.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Usually you wait until I pull a prank before you freak out." Emmett teased.

I smiled. It was true. "I'm sorry. I hate being the center of attention. I can't stand it when everyone keeps asking me questions."

"Kasper, I know something is wrong. Something about your mood has been off lately. You seem...unhappy but you have been hiding it. I can tell when you shadow your emotions." Jasper stated still watching me.

"If being around humans is getting to you its ok. We won't force you to go to school." Carlisle said.

"I'm fine. If I have been a little unhappy lately it has nothing to do with going to school. You always assume that everything has something to do with me being thirsty and wanting to kill a human. It gets old after a while." I snapped.

"I'm sorry. It was rude for me to have said that. I know you and Jasper have come a long way with fighing your temptations." Carlisle said looking guilty.

I sighed. "I have been unhappy lately. I didn't want everyone to worry. I have been thinking of the regrets of my past. I'm fine."

Jasper didn't look convinced. Emmett shifted looking bored. Esme and Carlisle sat next to me. One on each side. "You have never told us about your past." Carlisle stated. This was true. Jasper didn't even know much about me before he changed me.

"Jasper told it all. I was with him." I said.

"Before that. I know enough about you to tell that what ever is bothering you isn't because you helped kill newborns." Jasper said coldly. "You have made it clear that neither one of us is to blame for any of that mess because it was all we knew."

I didn't know what to say to this. "I don't remember much from before that." I lied.

"Your lying." He said still watching me.

"Jasper...please...I'm not proud of who I was. Its something I really don't want to think about." I pleaded.

Emmet left the room. "You'r not going to feel better until you talk about it. We won't think less of you what ever it is." Jasper said leaning against the wall.

"I can't talk about it. If I could then maybe I would feel better...but not about myself." I stated.

Esme wraped her arms around me. "Kasper, we love you. What ever you did, who ever you were doesn't matter. You are our son. You are a good person."

Jasper winced feeling what I felt inside of me. Alice invited herself in my room like the rest of my guests and stood next to Jasper. "Esme is right." Carlisle said placing his arm on my shoulder.

"We aren't going to leave you alone until your stable." Jasper stated.

Alice nodded. Jasper put his arm around Alice's waist pulling her closer. I looked away. Jasper shifted causing me to look back. He was frowning. "Is this about Becca?" He asked.

I twitched in Esme's arms when he said her name. He felt the stab of pain and knew he was right. "How do you know that name?" I asked in a whisper.

"You called out a lot when you were changing." He explained looking sorrowful. "You always said her name."

I suddenly felt selfish. I had my shot at love. Why couldn't I just suck it up and be happy for everyone else. It wasn't that big of a deal that everyone else had a mate and was insanely in love. What did it matter if Edward was going to be just as happy with this Bella girl? Esme hugged me tighter.

"Your someone is out there." Alice said softly.

I shook my head. "I think for once your wrong." I said releasing myself gently from Esme's grip and heading to the living room. I joined Emmett in playing one of his sports games pretending like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. I really need some reviews. So far I have had about 30 hits! An all time high for any of my stories.

I REALLY need some ideas on who he is going to hook up with. Feel free to put it in a review or a message. I will even include anyone who offers ideas!

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.

A month had passed since Jasper and my parents force me to talk. They had given up trying to get me to talk after since I agreed to stay in Forks. Emmett and I had become closer and I did feel a bit happier. Emmett had decided to try a human game since we were home alone. He bought something called a paint ball gun. I took mine from him and aimed it at a tree far off in the distance. I hit my target head on. I chuckled to myself. Even as a human I was deadly with a gun. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something touch me.

Emmett was crouched behind a large rock and was snickering. He was in for it this time. I vanished and snuck up behind him hitting him twice in the back of the head and once in the back of the knee. "HEY! No cheating!" He yelled.

I snickered and flickered back and forth between visible and invisible. Our game continued for about fifteen minutes outside then he chased me inside. I had ran out of ammunition and retreated to get more. He followed me into the house. "Emmett, Esme is going to kill us! Stop!" I yelled dodging the paint filled bullets.

His laugh echoed throughout the house. "She won't be home for a while."

I found more of the bullets and reloaded. Emmett grinned and shot back at me. From behind him we heard a loud shattering. "Oh no!" I whispered dropping my gun. "I am so dead."

Emmett lost his smile turning around to look at the shattered glass wall. "Yup. She is going to kill you."

"I told you we shouldn't play in the house!!!" I yelled.

Alice and Rosalie showed up at the house a few moments later. I was still cleaning up the glass. "To late." Alice said frowning.

"Esme is going to kill you." Rosalie stated pulling out their shopping bags.

"I know. Its YOUR husband's fault. I want that to be stated in my obituary." I told her tossing pieces of glass into a trash bin.

"You were the one who broke the glass. I saw it happen." Alice said looking amused.

"Emmett reflected it. He was the one who started it! He chased me into the house!" I defended.

"True but you joined him. You shot the paint ball that broke the glass." Rosalie said.

They watched me clean up the few pieces left. Carlisle, Jasper and Esme showed up next. They had been out hunting.

Jasper and Carlisle stiffened when they saw the window missing. Esme looked confused. Her eyes widened. "What happened!?!" She shrieked.

I took a deep breath and walked over to her. "I am so sorry mom. It was an accident. Emmett and I were playing a game and it got a little carried away. It was my fault. I promise we won't play in the house again."

Esme hugged me after a moment. She liked it when I called her my mother because it was a rare thing for me to do. I didn't understand the feelings that she and Carlsile had about being called our mother and father. "Its alright. I forgive you." She said softly. Everyone looked at me shocked. "You are grounded though." She said after a moment.

I nodded. She looked over to Emmett who was watching TV on the couch that was still covered in little beads of paint.

"Emmett, you didn't clean it up?" I asked.

"Nope. That's your job." He said smiling.

"No its not Emmett. He cleaned up the glass. I want you to clean this mess up right this moment." Esme hissed. "Spotless. You are grounded as well."

Emmett jumped into action.

"May I ask what we are grounded from?" I asked.

Esme glanced at Carlisle. He nodded. "No driving, no TV, no iPod, no computer, no betting and no hand held games."

I gave her my car keys and iPod as Emmett grumbled. I headed up to my room to grab my laptop. "Don't expect any use out of it. It crashed two days ago. I haven't gotten it up and running yet." I told Carlisle.

After a week I had gotten my computer, iPod and car keys back. Emmett was still in the dog house for attempting to pull a prank on me. He ended up on covering Carlisle in slime. Carlisle had to take four showers until all of it was out of his hair. I was thinking about this laughing in my head sitting with my siblings during lunch at school.

"Bella is going to look at Edward in a minute. Look normal." Alice said.

We all shifted slightly. I glanced at a poster on the wall advertising a school dance. It was one of those 'Ladies Choice' dances. I had actually been asked by a few girls but I made up a lie about how I was going to be going out of town to visit family.

"Stay out of it Alice." Edward mutered under his breath. "Its not going to happen....It makes plenty of sense to me."

I sighed causing my siblings to look at me. "What?" I asked.

"If your upset about the dance you can borrow Rose." Emmett offered.

"Uhh...as tempting as that offer is I am afraid I must decline." I said.

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of his head.

"Your going to see Tanya?" Alice asked.

"I'll find something to do. I'm not sure yet." I answered shrugging. I rose and lifted my tray tossing out my untouched food. Jasper followed me suspicious.

"Jazz, there is no need to hover." I whispered slightly amused as he followed me closely to our math class.

"I'm not hovering. We have the same class." He said rolling his eyes.

I looked at him amused. "Your acting like a stalker. I'm fine. Really. I had been thinking of going to see Tanya. Besides who would I go to the dance with anyway? Its not like Edward was planing to go either."

Jasper frowned. "Alice and I could skip the dance."

"Don't say that. Alice will murder me if I keep you two from going. She and Rose went shopping for the dance." I said pretending to be scared of his wife.

For the next two classes he tried to convince me that he would find away to stay home from the dance so I wouldn't be alone. I tried not to laugh at him as I thought of how angry Alice was going to be with him. Sure enough Alice grabbed us as we headed to the parking lot. "What do you think you are doing?" She growled at Jasper.

"I haven't made up my mind. You didn't actually ask me to the dance anyway." Jasper said.

"Bad move bro." I whispered.

"So now I have to ASK you? Well maybe I'll ask KC instead." Alice hissed.

"That would be a shame. I can't go to the dance because I will be out of town. You and Jazz make a better couple anyway. The thought of dating my sister is kind of a turn off." I snickered.

Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice released us and stormed off to Edward's Volvo.

Jasper followed me to my car looking unamused as I continued to chuckle.

We waited for Edward to move forward out of the parking lot so I could back out of my spot. Bella's big ugly piece of crap truck was blocking my way. I honked hoping Edward would stop what ever stupid plan he had set into action. 'Get the hell out of the way!!' I thought angerly knowing he would hear. Eventually he did move and I was able to inch out. I swore loudly as Tyler Crowley tapped my car. Jasper snickered as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove quickly home.

"I am going to kill him." I growled inspecting my car.

"Get over it. Its hardly visible." Jasper said sounding amused.

"He scratched my car!" I hissed.

"Who did?" Rosalie asked.

"Tyler Crowley." Jasper answered.

"He is so dead." I growled.

Rosalie laughed looking at the mark on the back of my car.

"Its not funny! He chipped the paint!" I scowled pointing to the minute scratch on the black paint.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Its not a big deal." She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small can of paint and handed me a brush. "Small strokes in the same direction."

I was left alone with my car to fix the scratch. After a few moments of working with the paint I had the scratch fixed. I guess Tyler Crowley would live another day. HOWEVER if he ever touched my car again I would rip his throat out.

I would REALLY love some reviews right about now. By the way...I am actually using Midnight Sun as a guide line for what is going on with the Cullens. Some of the quotes are from there. Really I would LOVE some input.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice had warned us about Mr. Banner's Biology lesson. They were going to be blood typing today. "Great..." I groaned.

"You'll be fine. Jasper is going." Alice said.

"Of course he is going." I said annoyed. 'He would do anything for you. He is going because he has you.' I thought.

Edward nodded agreeing with my thoughts.

I sighed. "I think I have been getting better with the temptation. I really wouldn't want to chance it going to school knowing that something might happen."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't see you-"

"That's the problem. You don't see half the things I decide to do." I interrupted her.

She scowled. "Only when you are invisible. I would see it if you attacked someone. I know you will be fine."

Esme glided into the living room where we were arguing. "KC you don't have to go if you don't want to. You could always come with me to my meeting." She offered smiling.

I nodded. "Have fun at school. Good luck Edward."

Alice stomped off to Edward's Volvo followed by Jasper and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett had been waiting in the car.

Esme and I arrived for one of her meetings with the workers who would be bringing yet another of her drawings to life. I placed her blue prints on the table and spread them out so she could explain the drawings and specifics.

I completely zoned out shifting every few minutes, pretending to be human.

I was thinking about how much this house reminded me of the house I lived in when I was human. The layout was almost exactly the same. The proportions were off. My house was a three story white house. Grand pillars in the front with steps leading to the front door. It was a rather grand house for a family that wasn't that rich. My father had received the house as a gift from my his parents and my mother's. Seeing how much they loved each other their parents had agreed to each pay a portion for the huge house.

I could remember my room. My three little sisters coming in to spy on me. I smiled to myself remembering how pure they were. I had looked them up a while ago and found that all three of them and my older sister had gotten married and had children.

Out of everyone in the family I believe I was the only one who remembered almost every detail of my human life. Rose had a good account of the few years before she became a vampire. When I was human, my little sisters were my world. Up until Becca, they were all I thought about. I would play any of the games they wanted me to even if it was something like playing dolls. I protected them from the boys who picked on them, and from the older brothers on the rare occasion that they hit the boys.

"Kasper?" Esme called softly. She reminded me so much of my mother.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" She asked watching my face looking for a clue to answer an unasked question.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why would you think other wise?" I asked noticing we were the only ones in the room.

She smiled. "I called your name three times. What were you thinking about?"

I pointed to the blue prints. "This house isn't like the others you have worked on. It reminded me of my other family. Its very much like my old house. I was just thinking about how much alike they are..." I hesitated.

She nodded wanting me to continue.

I pulled together her blue prints and lead her to the car. "I was also thinking about my sisters." I continued. "Sometimes Alice and Rose remind me of them. You would have loved my sisters. They were just as devious as Emmett but just as innocent as Alice. No matter what they did to tease me I couldn't stay cross with them."

"Did they look like you?" She asked watching me while I drove home.

"Annie and Nellie had blond hair the shade of wheat and deep forest green eyes. They looked more like my father. Clara, May and I looked more like my mother. Reddish hair with gray eyes." I answered. I glanced at her to see her expression. She looked as if I had granted a secret wish by telling her about the human family I had never spoke about before.

The rest of the short trip home was silent. My siblings were already home. I carried Esme's papers to her office and went back downstairs to watch Jasper and Emmett pay their version of chess. Alice was on her computer working on some fashion project. Rosalie was flipping through channels looking bored. Edward went to his piano. I picked up a book Carlisle had left on the coffee table and sat on the steps to read.

Edward started to play a tune I had never heard before. Judging from the sound of it something had happened today. I was guessing something good having to do with Bella Swan. Edward stopped playing and laughed then covered his mouth. Rosalie was glaring at him looking like she was going to pounce on him.

Esme flitted past me. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking from him to Rose. "Don't stop. Keep playing." Esme encouraged.

Edward's mouth twitched slightly as he turned back to his piano. Edward tried to stifle another laugh as Rosalie stalked off to the garage.

"Whats wrong Rose?" Emmett called not getting up from his game. "What was that about?" He asked Edward when his wife didn't answer.

"I don't have the faintest idea." Edward lied.

It was my turn to stifle a laugh. When everyone looked at me confused I pointed to the book in my lap.

I blocked out the rest of the talking to read one of Carlisle's medical books. Curiosity had gotten the best of me. I always liked it when Edward played. Edward's song was nice background music. I looked up when the music stopped.

"Stop it mom your making me blush." Edward teased Esme.

Alice and Edward started playing 'Heart and Soul' on the piano and faded into 'Chopsticks.'

"I really want to know what you were laughing at Rose about." She paused. "But I can see that you won't tell me."

"Nope." Edward chuckled.

Alice flicked Edward's ear.

"Be nice. Edward is being a gentleman." Esme chided.

"But I want to know." Alice whined.

Edward laughed and started to play Esme's song.

"Oh!" Alice said after Edward finished Esme's song. "Jasper, KC, guess what?"

I glanced at Jasper. "What, Alice?" He asked.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?"

Edward froze.

"Whats wrong Edward?" Esme asked concerned.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to Forks?" Edward asked gritting his teeth.

"Calm down Edward. Its not their first visit here." Alice said.

"Bella will be fine. Don't be stupid." I stated putting the book back on the coffee table. "You know they don't hunt around here. They wouldn't do something reckless like that."

"When?" Edward demanded ignoring me. "No." Edward stated turning away from Alice. "You ready Emmett?"

"I thought we were leaving in the morning."

"We're coming back by Midnight on Sunday. We can leave when your ready."

"Okay, fine. I'll go say goodbye to Rose first."

"Sure." Edward paused a moment. "I suppose I have."

"Edward would you mind playing that new song for me one more time?" Esme asked.

Edward nodded. "If you would like."

After he and Emmet left I helped Jasper clean up the chess pieces. "It will be nice to see Peter and Charlotte again." I said.

He nodded. "Maybe he will want a rematch."

I grinned. "I'll beat him again. There is a reason I was always ranked above him in Maria's coven."

"I agree. You are a better fighter. It helps being able to cheat the way you can."

"I don't cheat! Its not my fault if I have awesome skills that you two don't."

The days went by slowly. Finally Edward and Emmett returned and a few hours later Peter and Charlotte showed up. Jasper and I were eager to see them. Of course he wanted a rematch of our fight last time. I had pinned him effortlessly. However I had done so invisible. This time I had to try hard not to shimmer away.

My family and Charlotte watched as Peter and I circled each other. This was a tradition we had. He grinned as he jumped towards me. I side stepped and pushed him from behind. He spun around and charged at me again. He looked paused looking around.

"No cheating!" He growled.

Oh. I must have lost my concentration again. "Sorry." I said feeling embarrassed.

"Its ok." Peter said as we circled each other again.

After a few attempts at taking me down Peter slipped up and left his right leg open. I grabbed at it flipping him over and pinned him. "HA! Beat you again!" I laughed grinning like mad. My brothers high fived me.

Peter frowned, he hated losing.

"Poor Peter. It seems he is more of a lover than a fighter." Charlotte mused hugging him. "Then again I think I have always know that."

Her words stung me. They made me sure that I was what I feared I have been since I was changed. A monster. Meant for nothing but destruction. Edward and Jasper's heads turned in my direction. By the look on their faces I knew they sensed what I thought and felt. I quickly turned away and went into the house. I felt everyone's gaze as I closed the door behind me.

Not wanting them to worry about me I decided to go to my room. At least this way they would enjoy the time our guests would be here.


	6. Chapter 6

I had retreated to my room.I had once again been debating about leaving to be on my own. I hated feeling weak. This is how I felt now. It never bothered me before that I didn't have a mate. That was until Alice stated that Edward had found his. I sighed and turned up my iPod.

Why did I have to be so selfish? Why can't I just be happy that everyone else is happy? I kept returning to the same conclusion. It was because I was me. If I couldn't be happy no one could be. How could they want me to stay knowing who I really was? Maybe they didn't notice because it was part of my talent, or maybe it was because I was the only one who had yet to tell their human story. I didn't want them to know about who I was. It hurt to much to think about the things I was to weak to do.

"Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.  
You can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out." I sang along softly with one of my favorite songs. 'Its Not Over.' By Daughtry.

I turned off my music when I heard movement outside of my door. I opened the door before the spy had a chance to knock. "Charlotte." I said unable to hide the surprise in my voice.

She smiled unable to meet my gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any thing by what I said."

"I have just been a little off lately. Don't take it personally. There is nothing you should feel guilty about." I said giving her a hug. "You know that I'll always love you my sister."

She smiled a happy smile. "And you know I will always love my big brother." She paused. "Esme wanted you to come back downstairs."

I nodded but didn't move. She took my hand and lead me to the living room where Jasper and Emmett were trying to teach Peter how to play human video games.

"Don't feel bad Peter. I don't understand them either." I said trying not to laugh at the mix of confusion and frustration on his face.

"He is worse then you are." Emmett laughed.

"He hasn't had much time to practice. Give him a break."

After a few more minutes Peter gave up trying. "We should do something else." He stated.

"How about....we go for a drive?" I suggested. My brothers looked at me puzzled. "What? I don't see any of you offering ideas. I'll even let you drive if you want." I told Peter.

Jasper and Emmett gaped at me open mouthed. "Whats wrong with them?" Peter asked looking concerned.

"You'll let HIM drive your car? But I can't? He has never drove a car before!" Jasper yelped.

"I never said you couldn't drive my car Jazz. I said I would have to think about it."

Jasper scowled at me. Emmett laughed at the look on Jasper's face. "How about a race instead?" Peter offered.

"Sure. How far?" Emmett asked.

"How about we go as far as we can?" I offered. My brothers looked at me skeptically but agreed.

We got ready to take off waiting for Esme to start us off. Alice dashed in front of me right before Esme told us to go. "What the hell!?" I growled.

"I saw your plan. It won't work. I'll drag you back if I have to." Alice stated.

"I have no idea what on earth you are talking about."

"You want to leave again."

After she said this everyone waited watching me. I blinked. I didn't think I had made up my mind yet.

"Honestly Alice, what are you going on about?" I asked.

"It was cloudy but I saw it." She insisted.

"Most of your visions about me are inconclusive and wrong."

She looked as if I had slapped her. Jasper was at her side by the time I had finished saying it. "That was a rude thing to say." Jasper hissed.

"Alice, I really think you need to stop focusing on me. Maybe you should go spy on Edward and make sure he doesn't kill Bella." I stated.

She flinched in Jasper's arms. He looked about ready to kill me. "Alice, don't listen to him. You are very accurate. Its not your fault that you can't see is future. He is to mixed up to make an actual choice in life." There was venom in the words he spoke.

I once again fled to my room. I was a coward. To weak to leave, and to afraid to stay. I didn't even notice Alice had entered my room until I felt her hug me. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I didn't let you go." She whispered.

I shifted on my couch and pulled her into my lap. "You shouldn't be sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I don't think I can leave, but I don't want to hurt everyone."

She shook her head. "Your acting like you have to leave. We'll miss you. I don't want you to leave."

"I'll only hurt you more if I stay. I feel like I am losing my mind. One minute I'm fine and the next..."

"You and Jasper can work on that. Maybe you need a hobby or something. I think it will be better if you stay." She paused a moment. "Before you changed your mind I had a vision." I nodded to show I was listening. "You were with someone. You looked happy. I think she might be the one."

I thought about this for a moment. "I don't know if I have enough self control to be that close to a human." I hesitated not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I'm not as strong as Edward."

"I have faith in you Kazz." She smiled.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the new nickname. "Where did with this one come from?" She had come up with my nickname KC right after we joined the Cullen's because of the confusion.

"Its only fair. Jasper gets called Jazz so you can be Kazz."

"Oh joy!" I said sarcastically. As if on cue Jasper came in. "Have you come to save me from your wife?" I asked.

"Sure." He chuckled as Alice danced out of the room. "I didn't mean what I said." He stayed in the door way as he spoke.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around. Anyway its not your fault. I shouldn't have said that to Alice. I feel like a jerk."

"I would really like to talk to you about why you have been acting so odd. We know why Edward has been acting like he lost his mind, but its different with you. You have always been calm and collected. It would take a long time for you to react to something that bothered you. You are my brother, and what ever deep dark secret you have isn't going to change that. Esme and Carlisle worry about you as much as they worry about Edward's love for this human. I know that you worry about how things will turn out someday. I also know that you have been feeling weak and worthless. I want to know why." He paused.

"I'm fi-"

"Don't even say it. Its not the truth. I felt the same way you do now before Alice. I honestly don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you after Peter left. If Alice says there is someone out there I believe it. You should too. You deserve your own Alice. Have hope." He finished.


	7. Chapter 7

My family minus Edward and plus Peter and Charlotte had decided to play a game of football. We waited a while hoping Edward would change his mind but started to play when Alice was sure he wasn't coming. Esme was going to make sure none of us cheated. Rosalie and Emmett were the team captains. Rosalie picked Alice, Charlotte and I Emmett picked Peter, Carlisle and Jasper. I was careful not to shimmer away and had the most fun I had in a long time.

The next morning Peter and Charlotte's visit came to an end. Edward breezed in the back door. We nodded slightly to each other as he headed past me towards his piano.

"Miss you both already." I teased. It was something Peter and Charlotte had said to Jasper and I before we met Alice.

Charlotte hugged both my older brother and I. "We'll visit again." Peter nodded.

"If you see Maria again, tell her I wish her well." Jasper said sounding warily.

I nodded slightly.

"I don't imagine that will happen any time soon." Peter said with a laugh. "But I should it happen, I will tell her."

They left soon after. I had decided to go outside and sit by the river. Something I hadn't done in a while. I watched every movement and listened to every sound. I was content. Emmett lept over me and landed in the water soaking me. I growled at my brother but stayed where I was seated. Emmett grinned at me and walked towards me. I sighed and got off the ground heading for the house.

With out reason he pounced on me. Then again someone like Emmett rarely needed a reason. I squirmed out from under him and we circled each other. I watched with excitement as he tried to figure out the best way to strike. I always waited never attacking first. He charged forward having decided and I spun out of the way. He apparently had anticipated that I would move to his right and grabbed hold of me. I glanced behind him and spotted Japser and Carlisle watching us amused. I kicked at Emmett striking him in the knee. His grip slipped for a moment and I was able to escape. Our game continued for about ten minutes. Esme had heard us growling as the fight became more intense and forced Carlisle to break up our brotherly brawl.

Alice was pacing when we entered the house. Jasper and I were at her side in an instant. "Bella is in danger. I don't know if he'll make it in time." She said grimly.

"You saw before that she was like us. Edward will keep her safe just like Jasper would keep you safe." I assured her.

"He didn't answer his phone." Alice disagreed.

Jasper hugged her. "If he loves her half as much as I love you he already knows of this danger and is saving her."

Alice insisted on waiting for Edward outside. Once Alice had calmed down and stated that the danger was over. Jasper and I decided to think of possible anniversary gifts for Alice. He wanted me to help him decide since Alice wouldn't be able to decipher my decision. We were huddled in my room with music in the background. We were hardly whispering so no one could hear us. After much deliberation we couldn't agree.

We decided to go for a quick hunting trip and arrived back home the next morning.

Edward and Alice were discussing the news. "Alice do you mind-" Edward started.

"Rosalie will drive. She'll pretend to be angry but you know she'll enjoy showing off her car." Alice said cutting off Edward.

Edward grinned. "See you at school."

"Have fun Edward." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Alice you are making me equally excited to officially meet Bella."

She nodded. "She is going to to be excited to meet you to."

Alice rode to school with me so we could talk about Bella. We seemed to be the only ones besides our parents that were thrilled at the thought of having Bella as a sister someday.

I was so excited when lunch came. I had been annoying Jasper all throughout classes with the excitement that I couldn't contain. He shot me puzzled looks throughout our classes all the way up until lunch when I practically bolted out of English. I found Alice waiting for us across the hall. Jasper eyed us both as we walked to the cafeteria.

Alice and I watched Edward and Bella at lunch. I kinda felt like a stalker. "They really do make a nice couple." I commented.

Alice nodded.

"She isn't going to be one of us. She isn't going to be in our family." Rosalie hissed.

Emmett held Rosalie's hand unsure of what to say.

"I disagree. I think she will make a wonderful sister. I can't wait until Edward lets us officially meet her." I said shifting in my seat.

We listened in on Edward and Bella's chat and Rosalie scowled tensing up.

"Bella figured out about us last night. She questioned Edward and he didn't deny any of it." Alice said quickly.

"Cool. So when we are introduced we don't have to worry about the whole charade?" I asked.

Alice nodded watching Rose.

"Easy Rose." Emmett soothed putting his big arm around his wife. She looked pissed.

'I have your back Edward. I'll do my best to save you should she try to rip you apart after school.' I thought to Edward.

Bella glanced at our table and I smiled my best friendly smile. I hoped she wouldn't be afraid of me.

I suffered through the rest of the day and was quite excited to be going home. I wondered if Jasper had been tinkering around with my emotions since it had been a while since I had felt so wound up and excited. Maybe I had been spending to much time with Alice.

I hesitated going to my car when I saw Edward leading Bella to his car. I didn't want him to think I was trying to follow him. I waited until they left to head to my car. I was parked next to Rosalie's gleaming red M3. There were a group of guys staring at her car. I chuckled to myself.

"Isn't this one of the Cullen's cars?" One of the boys asked.

"That would be my sister Rosalie's car." I stated startling the group. I slightly leaned back on the hood of my car. "Its an M3 BMW."

They looked shocked that I was speaking to them. "Nice." One of them replied. "What kind is that?" He asked pointing to my car.

"This is a Ford GT the 2003 model."

"Wow. How fast does it go?"

"A little over 200mph. That's what the guy at the dealer ship told me. My parents would kill me if I ever thought about testing it out though." I laughed.

The guys seemed less uneasy around me after my joke. "I could see why. What made your parents get you such a fast car?"

"They like to spoil us. It was my 18th birthday gift. They caught me looking at pictures of it and surprised me with it." I explained.

They nodded but left after spotting my siblings coming our way.

"They really liked your car Rose." I told her.

"Looked like they were more interested in your car." She murmured still looking angry from lunch.

I tried talking to her once we were home she had decided to work on her car yet again.

"Rose, you have to cut Edward a break. Its not fair that you are getting so worked up over this. He loves her. I know I'm not experienced with things of this nature but its something we are going to have to get use to." I paused waiting for her to react.

Her jaw tightened. Suddenly I think I had made a huge mistake to say anything at all. "You are right. You don't know anything about what is going on." She started calmly. "What you and Edward fail to realize is that he is going to slip up. Alice even saw it. He is going to ruin her life all for his selfish desire. He should have left her alone-"

"You are so selfish and vain. I bet you are just upset that you seem almost plain beside her." I froze taking a step back. I had noticed how Edward looked at Bella. To him she was the most beautiful thing on earth. I couldn't help but see that she was in her own way just a beautiful as my sisters and my mother. I had just never dreamed I would have said this aloud. The expression on my sister's face said it all. I had discovered the reason why she hated Bella so much.

"You know nothing!" She hissed.

I was about to argue with her when she started throwing tools at me. I caught most of them but yelped when she hit me in the leg. Yeah she was really pissed off at me. I shouldn't have said anything and let her freak out on Edward. I shimmered away dropping the tools and snuck inside. She wouldn't bring her wrath inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

I got a complaint about my character's name so I might just delete the story. My sister wants me to keep going but since I only have one review and its negative feed back I kinda feel like there isn't a reason to keep writing. Please don't be to upset if I do just scrap the story.

I sat alone bored out of my mind in my room. I was looking out the open window marvelling at the stars when Alice entered my room looking excited.

"I had a vision." She announced.

I turned to watch her. "Yes?" I asked after a moment.

"You have to come downstairs." She said before pulling me along after her.

My parents and Jasper were sitting around the living room. Alice grinned when I gave her a puzzled look.

"Esme and I had been talking...Edward has started to play the piano again and we were thinking-" Alice started.

"Please don't do this to me." I pleaded interrupting her. I knew where this was headed. I was no where near as talented musically as Edward was. However it brought Esme great joy when I sang. As much as I enjoyed singing I got major stage fright when I knew people were listening. I knew what Alice had planed. She was going to force me to sing even though I was scared stiff.

Alice handed me my guitar and sat next to her husband on the floor in front of our parents. I gulped not knowing what to play. I preferred to play country music, but I knew not everyone liked country music. Being from the south it was hard for me not to like country music.

Alice gave me a fierce glare wanting me to start.

I strummed a few random cords and was surprised it was already tuned up. I felt excited feeling the vibrations of the strings. "Any requests?" I asked.

"What ever you feel like sweety." Esme said smiling.

I thought for a moment before starting to play. I looked at my guitar as I played. How could I have let such a beautiful piece instrument lay around unused for so long. It was a custom made Fender. Metallic blue with yellow-orange flames that made it look like it was actually on fire. It was a gift Edward had gotten for me a few years ago.

"Sweet Home Alabama!" Alice squealed.

I nodded and transitioned into another random song.

Carlisle chuckled. "That one is to easy. Painted Black. Rolling Stones."

Again I faded into a different song. "American Soldier" Jasper said smirking. This was our inside joke because we had both been American Soldiers long ago.

I paused for a moment and started into another song. Everyone listened unable to figure out the song. That's is every one but Esme.A smile grew on Esme's face, I knew she knew the song well. It was one of her favorites because of the energetic sound of the song.

"Jessica by the Allman Brothers." She said after I had finished the song.

Our game continued on for a while longer before we had to get ready for school.

School was just like always. For the most part boring. How many more times would I have to learn the same things over and over?

Once back at home I had asked around if anyone but Alice wanted to play a game of Uno. I was sick of Alice cheating in games. Her and Edward were the worst. They cheated more than I did.

Rosalie had agreed to play since she was ignoring Emmett. He had made a blond joke that wasn't very nice and Rosalie over heard it.

Emmett and Jasper were yet again playing some video game. Alice was watching our uno game sitting perfectly still. Carlisle and Esme were flirting in the kitchen while making a cake for Carlisle to take to work for some persons birthday party.

Alice looked up from our uno game to the door a moment before Edward walked in. "Hey guys." He called.

I waved not looking up from my cards. Rosalie slammed down a Blue 5 and I grinned before putting down a Blue skip card followed by a Blue 7, Green 7 and Red 7. "I win again."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering If we might be able to talk as a family?" Edward asked.

He instantly had every one's attention.

"Is this about Bella?" I asked.

He nodded. "I would like everyone to officially meet her." He stated.

Alice and I high fived each other. "Its about time."

He rolled his eyes.

"We would love to meet her." Esme agreed.

"When will you be bringing her by?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow." Edward said.

"Cool. Jazz we should go hunting just to be safe." I said turning to him. He nodded frowning. "Awe come on! It will be fun meeting her. I bet she has a lot of questions and what not."

Edward again rolled his eyes. Rosalie stormed off to her and Emmett's room. "Geezz she really doesn't like Bella." Emmett muttered.

I dragged Jasper out hunting with me. He looked very worried. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I really don't want to meet her." He answered.

Ah. He was worried he was going to taste test her. Edward would no doubt inflict great pain upon him if he hurt Bella. "Jasper you won't hurt her. Alice would see if you were going to. You have a lot more self control then you did before." I paused. He didn't look convinced. "Alice and I will be right there next to you. I am sure both of us will do fine. Just think of it this way. If it gets to hard then hold your breath. We can leave if its to much."

He looked a bit more hopeful once we had hunted. We got back to the house with just enough time to get changed before Bella's arrival.


	9. Chapter 9

"Carlisle, Esme this is Bella." I heard Edward introduce.

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Its nice to see you again, Doctor Cullen." Bella told my father.

"Please call me Carlisle." He said.

"Carlisle." Bella repeated sounding pleased.

"Its very nice to know you." Esme said greeting Bella.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." Bella told her.

"Where are Alice, Jasper and KC?" Edward asked.

"Hey, Edward." Alice called as she danced down the stairs and stopped right in front of Bella."Hi, Bella!"

Jasper and I started down the stairs at a human speed not wanting to scare Bella.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before." Alice stated.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper said watching her from a distance.

"Hey, Bella. Its nice to finally meet you." I smiled and holding out my hand to her. She smiled back shaking my hand.

"Its nice to meet you all - you have a very beautiful home." Bella commented.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came."

I caught her sent and frowned. It smelled so sweet it made my throat burn. Edward tensed slightly. 'Calm down.' I took a few steps towards Jasper trying to get some fresh air.

Carlisle glanced at me looking worried.

'She smells funny. To sweet. Yuck.' I told Edward mentally. He looked relieved.

Bella glanced at Edward's piano. "Do you play?" Esme asked her.

Bella shook her head. "Not at all. But its so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No." Esme laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he is musical?"

"No." Bella answered giving Edward a glare. "I should have known, I guess."

Esme looked puzzled.

"He is good at everything right?" Bella asked.

Jasper and I couldn't help but laugh. Esme ignored us. "I hope you haven't been showing off. Its rude."

"Just a bit." Edward agreed.

"He's been to modest actually." Bella corrected.

"Well, play for her." Esme instructed pulling Edward to his piano.

"You just said showing off was rude." Edward teased.

"There are exceptions to every rule." Esme replied.

"I'd like to hear you play." Bella volunteered.

"It's settled then." Esme agreed.

"Is that yours as well?" Bella asked Edward looking at my guitar.

"Nope. I prefer the piano. KC likes the guitar." He answered as he pulled her on to the piano bench next to him.

"Oh. Do you two play together?" She asked.

"Not really. Edward likes boring classical music. I like lively music." I answered.

Edward rolled his eyes and started to play 'Esme's Favorite'.

"You wrote this?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

I snuck out of the room following my parents and siblings. Carisle headed to his office, while Alice and Jasper went to their room. Esme and I went to her office so she could show me her drawings of her current project.

"Its beautiful mom." I told her looking at her designs for a house. "I really like how you opened this room up. The windows you added will make it feel warmer. I think this room should be a soft blue, instead of green." I suggested pointing to the living room.

"Ah. Good idea. What do you think about the sun room? And the bathrooms?"

"I like the Victorian theme in the bathroom. It matches perfectly with the rest of the house. It would look really nice if you could extend the sun room a bit. Then you could put a table and chairs out there. Maybe even one of those swinging chair things."

"I had thought about that but didn't know if it would be a bit to much."

"It wouldn't be. The owners will love your ideas. No one could ever hope to top your designs."

Esme hugged me. "You are to kind."

"Pfffttt....yeah right." I laughed.

"I love you KC."

"I love you to Esme. Your a wonderful mother to all of us."

I let Esme get back to her work and I ventured off to the living room and joined Emmett in attempting to make a house of cards. "There is going to be a fierce storm tonight." Alice declared.

Emmett and I looked at each other. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Indeed we shall." I agreed. "Like no other game we have played before."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at our theatrics. "Will you two grow up already?"

"I would love to fair Madden however it causes me great displeasure to inform you that Sir Emmett and I are of the undead." I started.

"We cannot grow up." Emmett finished ruining the monologue.

Alice laughed and danced up the stairs to tell Edward about our game.


	10. Chapter 10

I know all of this isn't exactly from the book. I tried really hard to get it as close as I could. The teams kinda confused me so oh well if I got them wrong.

* * *

Finally it was time to get ready for our Baseball game. Emmett and I had a race to see who could get ready quicker. I had won because he didn't know where Rosalie had moved his uniform to.

I was waiting in the living room for the rest of the family. Edward was going to Bella's house before meeting up with us at the clearing.

I pulled my gray baseball cap on my head. Normally I hated wearing hats, but it went along with playing Baseball. My hat was the same color as my uniform. A soft gray blue. We all had our own style uniform. Jasper's was possibly the most simple. a plain pair of navy blue pants, a light blue long sleeved shirt with navy sleeves and a navy blue hat to match. Then again Emmett's was just as boring. A red and white striped hat, and a matching navy blue and red sweat suit. Rosalie's uniform was a lot nicer. A blue vest over a long sleeve white shirt with white pants decorated with blue stripes. Alice also had a vest. Hers was white and black. Under it she wore a black long sleeve shirt complete with black pants.

Edward and I had a more traditional look. His shirt was white with thin navy blue stripes, a long sleeved gray undershirt and navy blue pants. My red undershirt peaked out from under my gray and red striped shirt that perfectly matched my pants. It was odd that I was the only one not wearing some form of blue. I had never noticed before.

"Come on lets go!" I called realizing the time. A moment later my family was assembled in the living room. "Finally. I thought you guys were going to take all night." I grumbled.

Carlisle chuckled to himself at my inpatients and secured his scarf around his neck. His uniform and Edwards almost matched. The only difference was that Carlisle always wore his silly scarf. Anything to hide his scar from where he was bitten.

Esme pulled on her favorite white jacket out of habit. "Do you have the bats ready?" She asked.

"Yes." I sighed. "If you guys aren't ready I'll meet you there."

"Okay, okay. We're going." Rosalie said annoyed.

We ran to the clearing and started to set up for the game. Carlisle placed the bases while Alice and I threw the baseball back and forth. Esme took a seat on a rock a bit away and Rosalie and Emmett joined her. Jasper flitted over to where Alice and I were playing catch.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked me.

"Sure thing sir." I teased flinging the ball at him, before jogging at a human pace over to where Carlisle was measuring the distance between the bases. "Want some help?"

"As a matter of fact, I would." Carlisle smiled handing me one of the bases. "Would you mind putting this over there?"

I dashed about 50 yards away. "Here?" I asked. I dropped it when he nodded.

I turned when I heard a burst of, what I was guessing was laughter. I easily spotted Edward and Bella, who were walking towards the Field.

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett rose from the rocks they were sitting on. Rosalie turned and headed out into the field while Esme headed towards Edward and Bella. Emmett hesitated before following Esme.

"Was that you that we heard Edward?" Esme asked.

"It sounded like a bear choking." Emmett clarified.

"That was him." Bella said smiling at Esme.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny." Edward explained.

"Must have been something to make you howl like that." I teased.

Alice danced over to them stopping a foot in front of Bella and Edward. "It's time," she announced. A moment after she spoke a deep rumble shook through the forest.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett asked winking at Bella.

"Let's go." Alice said taking Emmett's hand and darting back towards the Field.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked Bella.

"Go team!" She answered.

"Could we start before I'm old and gray?" I asked taking my place in the field.

Edward snickered and mussed Bella's hair before running to the field.

"Finally." I sighed.

Emmett stood several feet in front of me swinging the aluminum bat.

"Alright," Esme called in her clear melodic voice. "Batter up."

I nodded to Alice who launched the ball straight to me. I tossed the ball back to her smirking. I would love to have Emmett strike out again. He has only ever stuck out once.

Alice again launched the ball straight ahead. Emmett swung crashing the bat into the ball. The ball shot into the forest and Edward was already after it. Emmett raced around the bases Carlisle was right behind him.

Edward emerged from the forest grinning like mad. He had obviously caught the ball.

"Out." Esme called.

Jasper was up next. He tapped the ball and flew towards first base. Carlisle snatched the ball up and raced after him. When they collided at first base, Bella took a step forward looking worried.

"Safe." Esme called.

Rosalie was up next and hit the ball to the far left of the field. Edward once again went after it but didn't catch it in time, and she was called safe. Jasper scored one run followed by Rosalie. Emmett was called out on his second time up to bat.

He was up to bat first. He hit the ball low and made it to second base before Emmett got the ball back into play. Carlisle sent the ball sailing out into the forest. Edward had made it to home plate by the time Rosalie had the ball.

I was up next. I glanced to Carlisle who was at third base and smirked. Alice pitched the ball and I hesitated getting strike one. The second time I swung to late and got strike two. The third time I pounded the ball sending it soaring even further then Carlisle had. I gave Bella and Esme a thumbs up before flitting around the bases. Emmett was right behind me. Rosalie was just getting out the the woods. I was only to third plate. I shimmered away and left Emmett's side.

Emmett stopped in his tracks. "What the hell?!"

I reappeared once I was safely on home plate. "Looking for someone?"

"Your out." Emmett growled.

"No. I got a home run."

Emmett and Rosalie ran towards me. "You cheated!!" Rose yelled.

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! Your out!!" Emmett growled.

"I saw him plain as day." Carlisle lied.

"Its not my fault if your vision is going." I teased.

"You cheated KC." Jasper said.

"You know the rules KC. Your out." Esme agreed. "Its not a fair game if you play invisible."

"Its not fair that I have to hold back. Edward and Alice don't get yelled at for using their 'gifts'." I grumbled.

"Its not the same and you know it." Rosalie hissed.

I stood next to Bella as I watched Edward take his turn at bat.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." I whispered.

"If it makes you feel better I think you did great." Bella giggled.

"Thanks. Carlisle's gonna get it later for lying. Esme doesn't like it when we aren't honest or when we cheat. I always get accused of cheating even when I'm playing fair."

"Does Edward ever cheat?"

"Good one Bella." I laughed before returning to the game.

The innings went by as quickly as the ever changing score. Jasper was up at bat with Edward catching. Carlisle was in the out field and I was between the bases. Suddenly Alice gasped. Edward was at Bella's side in less than a second.

"Alice?" Esme called.

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," Alice whispered.

Everyone flitted to her side.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had it all wrong before..." She murmured.

"What changed?" Jasper asked taking a protective stance in front of her.

"They heard us playing and they changed their path." She answered.

We all glanced at Bella.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Less than five minutes. They are running - they want to play." Edward scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked.

"Not carrying - " Edward started. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Three." She stated.

"Three!" He scoffed. "Let them come."

"Three against eight? They wouldn't stand a chance should they try to harm Bella." I agreed.

Carlisle deliberated silently, all eyes were on him. "Lets continue the game. Alice said they were simply curious."

We did as he told us. We stayed close together not leaving the field. Sure enough five minutes later the trio emerged from the forest. The first to come into view was a blond haired man dressed in a long sleeved brown jacket, and worn looking jeans. He fell back letting a second man lead. The second man was dark skinned with long black dread-locks. He had a tan shirt and orange jacket that were both fully unbuttoned. He and the third person in their party; a woman, both had newer looking jeans. The woman had fiery red hair. She wore a green t-shirt under some sort of fur cloak.

I joined my family as we formed ranks. Esme and I stood to the far left. Carlisle and Rosalie stood in the middle, almost hiding Bella from view. Emmett, Edward and Jasper stayed close to their mates as our guests walked towards us.


	11. Chapter 11

"We thought We heard a game." The dark haired man said. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria, and James." He gestured to his coven mates.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett, and Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme, Alice and Bella, Edward and KC." My father stated pointing to us in groups of two.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

"We were just finishing actually." Carlisle answered. "Although we certainly would be interested another time. Are you planing on staying in the area for long?"

"We're headed North, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbor hood. We haven't ran into company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except us and the occasional visitor like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?"

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There is another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come to our home with us and we can talk comfortably? Its a rather long story." Carlisle invited.

"That sounds very interesting and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario and we haven't had a chance to clean up in a while."

"Please don't take offence, but we would appreciate it if you could refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

" Of course, we certainly don't want to encroach on your territory. We just ate outside Seattle anyway." Laurent laughed.

"We'll show you the way if you would like to run with us. Emmett and Alice you two go with Edward and Bella to the Jeep." Carlisle said casually.

There was a sudden gust of wind causing Bella's hair to ruffle. Edward stiffened and James whipped his head around to gaze at Bella. He took a step forward shifting into a crouch. Edward shifted into a defensive crouch in front of Bella, releasing a feral snarl.

"Whats this?" Laurent exclaimed.

"She is with us." Carlisle stated firmly.

"You brought a snack?" he asked.

Edward snarled again looking fierce.

"I said she is with us." Carlisled corrected.

"But she is human," Laurent protested.

"And you'll be dust in the wind if you touch her." I hissed.

"KC, please." Esme whispered placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It appears we have a lot to learn from each other." said Laurent

"Indeed." Carlisle stated.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation. And of course we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range as I said." Laurent said.

James and Victoria looked in disbelief at Laurent. Their eyes flickered to Bella.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, KC, Esme?" he called.

We gathered together and ran as a group with Laurent to our home.

I have decided to stop posting my story. I will continue posting until April 4th unless I get positive reviews. Thanks to everyone that has been part of the 100+ views. If you like the story and want me to keep going then fight to keep it up.


	12. Chapter 12

I wasn't to fond of having some creep who was associated with a guy who wanted to kill my brother's girlfriend at the house. I watched him very closely not really paying much attention to what was being said.

Emmett and Bella burst into the room closely followed by Alice and Edward.

"James is a tracker he will stop at nothing until he gets the girl." Laurent said.

"The girl's name is Bella." Emmett said. "James won't be a problem. We can take him out."

"You don't understand. James is nothing like I have ever seen in all my three hundred years. He has never lost before. That's why I joined his coven." Laurent said.

"What about the female? Victoria?" I asked.

"She is just as dangerous. She is a hider. She will run away then come back." He answered.

"That is something to think about. However if they want Bella they are going to have to go through all of us." I replied.

"He is tracking us." Edward said grimly.

"I are intrigued by this life you lead here, however, I will not get in the middle of this. I bear you no enmity, but I won't go against James. I think I will head north- to this clan in Denali. I am sorry." Laurent said.

"Thank you for the information." I said.

"Take care." Carlisle said leading Laurent to the door.

"Whats the plan?" I asked after I was sure Laurent was far from the house.

Esme had pressed one of our emergency switches and lowered a sound proof metal wall over the long glass wall.

"Jasper, KC and Alice will chase the female south. Rosalie will switch clothes with Bella and make a diversion while I take Bella to a safe place. Esme and Carlisle can protect her while Emmett, and I take down James." Edward explained.

"Why should I switch clothes with her? What is she to me?" Rosalie asked.

"She is part of this family now. You are just going to have to get use to the idea Rose." I said annoyed with her attitude. "Esme, I bet you and Bella are pretty close in size...."

Esme nodded and took Bella's hand leading her upstairs. They returned a few moments later.

"So Esme and Rosalie will make the diversion?" I asked.

"Hold on. I need a moment to think." Edward sighed.

'I know you want to stay by her side but James will expect you to be with her.' I thought to Edward.

"I'll go with Esme and lead James north. Alice and Jasper take Bella south. Emmett will go with Carlisle to take down Victoria. KC I want you to watch Charlie." Edward stated.

We all jumped into action. I raced to Bella's house and kept a close eye on Charlie. He was really torn up about what Bella had said. He couldn't believe that she had said almost the same exact thing her mother had said when she walked out on him.

"I don't know Renee. She just left. She said she didn't want to get stuck here like you did." He told his ex-wife on the phone. He was being very careful to keep his voice steady. Bella was really lucky to have a father that loved her so much.

I left Charlie to have his privacy. I flitted around the town again before returning back to Charlie's house. He had fallen asleep. It was a long night as I waited for any news from my family.

Finally Esme called after Charlie woke up. I was just leaving his house to make another round checking out the town. "Hey, whats the news?" I asked.

"We lost James. Carlisle and Edward caught a sent of him once we regrouped, and they are following his trail now. Emmett and Rosalie are trying to find Victoria." Esme explained.

"What about Jasper, Alice and Bella?"

"They are fine. There is no reason to believe that James and Victoria are anywhere close to where they are."

"Good. I'll keep a close eye on Charlie."

"I am sure you will."

"Good luck with finding the creeps. I'm only a call away."

"I'll pass the message on."

When I returned to Charlie he had finished getting ready and was heading off to work. Talk about a boring job. Why couldn't I have gotten to go with my brothers to hunt down James and Victoria? It would be a lot more interesting then playing stalker.

I had to follow Charlie's every move for two days before I was called to come home for an update.

"I don't think Charlie is in any danger. Alice had a vision that Jame was in Arizona. I will fly down with Carlisle, and Emmett." Edward explained.

"What about Victoria?" I asked.

"You, Esme and Rose can search for her. Make sure one of you stays close in case she does go after Bella's father."

"Sure thing. Good luck."

Esme watched Charlie while Rosalie and I hunted for any sign of Victoria. There was a trial that ran along the edge of La Push and half way towards Seattle but the trial abruptly ended in an alley. I headed back home leaving Rosalie to hunt on her own.

Esme had just hung up the phone and looked upset when I got home.

"Whats wrong?" I gasped flitting to her side. "Is Bella ok? Did James-"

"James has been dealt with. Bella was bitten, but Edward saved her. He is staying with her in Arizona until she gets out of the hospital. James broke her leg. Everyone else is coming home." She cut me off.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak out. The look on your face had me worried. They will be home soon?"

She nodded.

"Rosalie and I found a trial just outside La Push that lead to Seattle. She wanted to keep looking but I wanted to come and check on you."

"I'm fine. There is no sign of her here. Charlie went to La Push."

"Ah. I see. I was thinking of going to see Tanya. Since Laurent is still there maybe he knows where she might have gone."

"How long will you be gone?" Esme asked worried.

"I won't be longer than a week or two." I promised.


	13. Chapter 13

The drive to Alaska wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Tanya and her sister's were waiting for me and nearly attacked me when I got out of the car.

"KC!!!" Tanya squealed giving me a big hug.

Kate and Irina hugged me next. "Whats the reason behind this visit?" Irina asked.

"Its been a while since I have seen you three lovely ladies, and...I was hoping I might have a little chat with Laurent." I answered.

"He is inside." Kate said.

"How long are you going to be staying with us?" Tanya asked.

"I promised Esme I would be back home in a week or two." I stated. "You know how she is. She hates it when us kids are away from home for to long."

"You don't say." Tanya laughed.

My chat with Laurent didn't supply me with any information. Tanya had decided that we were going to go hunting together. We hunted in the forest about five miles away from Denali. After we finished hunting we headed back to the house.

"I'm really bored. I think we should go find something to do in town." I told Tanya.

"You have to keep a low profile." Tanya said poking at me.

"Easy enough. Lets go." I said pulling her to my car.

We decided to walk around the mall. Something I normally wouldn't do but figured it would be better than sitting around Tanya's house.

"Maybe you should pick up something for your sisters while your here." Tanya suggested as we wondered around the mall.

"Maybe. I think they would die of shock if they found out I went to the mall willingly." I chuckled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful girl with waist long black hair. She was heading up the stairs when she swayed slightly and fell. Without thinking I dashed over and caught her as she fainted.

"So much for keeping a low profile." Tanya whispered following me.

Luckily no one saw me appear at the girl's side. A small crowed had started to gather around me as I waited for the girl to awaken. Her eyes fluttered open after a few moments.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you." She said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. She tried to stand but fell back into my arms.

"The paramedics are on their way." A man with a gruff voice stated.

"Great." She murmured.

"Did you want me to wait here with you?" I asked.

"I think your girlfriend looks upset with me." She whispered.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." I laughed.

"Oh. She still looks angry."

"She'll get over it." I whispered back. "Are you in any pain?"

"No. I'm just a little dizzy. It'll pass." She assured me.

She asked me to stay with her when she was put in the back of the ambulance. I tossed a very angry looking Tanya the keys to my car and hoped she wouldn't total it to thank me for ditching her. I was allowed to stay with the girl when all of the tests were finished.

"I'm KC, by the way." I introduced.

"I'm Iris. Thank you for catching me. I didn't even see you until I after."

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that you are feeling better." I commented. "Iris is a lovely name by the way."

"Yeah right." She laughed.

I couldn't help but admire her. She had beautiful chestnut brown eyes, flawless tan skin. Her hair was jet black, and almost completely straight. There was only a slight hint of a curl at the bottom. She was easily the most attractive woman I had ever layed eyes on.

"Earth to KC." She giggled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you going to answer that?" She continued to giggle.

"Oh. Right." I said pulling out my cell phone. "I'll be right back.

Once I was in the hallway I flipped open my phone. "Hey Carlisle."

"Tanya said you made a scene in the mall. She told us you left with a girl." Carlisle accused.

"First of all she is exaggerating. I saw a girl faint and I caught her. Secondly the girl asked me to go with her to the hospital to get check out. Its not a big deal." I defended.

"Tanya said you ran at an inhuman speed. You know better than to be reckless. Why did you do that in a place full of humans?"

"I wish I knew. I didn't really think. I'm sorry." I sighed. "I looked around and no one seemed to notice."

"Tanya seemed very angry when she called."

"She looked pissed when I left with Iris. I'll call her when Iris falls asleep. I have to get back to her but I'll let you know how it goes when I talk to Tanya." I said quickly before hanging up.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Iris teased.

"Nope. Even better. My father, she tattled on me." I joked.

"I'm sorry. You should get back to her before she releases the hounds."

"Don't worry about it. I'm in no rush to get back to my cousins."

"You don't like them?" She asked.

"They are family. I have to like them." I stated.

"Oh."

"I just know they are going to tease me. Then again my brothers and sisters are worse." I murmured.

"They are going to tease you because of me?" She asked innocently.

"Yup."

"Why would that be?" She asked looking amused.

"Eerrr....Well I'm the only one who hasn't really much luck with the ladies." I replied.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Do you mind if I ask your age?"

"Not at all. Twenty-three."

"You look like your only about eighteen." I said.

"Well thank you." She blushed. "I wonder what is taking so long with the results."

"I can go check if you want?" I offered.

She nodded.

It didn't take me long to find a cute looking nurse to flirt with. She looked distraught when I explained that I was looking for the doctor who examined my girlfriend. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and she blushed, her legs turning to jelly. I worked my charms on her for a few more minutes before she handed over Iris's chart.

"Here you go." I said grinning as I handed the chart to Iris.

"Do I even want to know what you did?" She asked eyeing me up.

"Well...I had to lie, and work my magic." I said.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I told some nurse that I was your concerned boyfriend. Then I had to flirt with her for a bit."

"I can't believe you would flirt with another woman!" She teased.

"I'm sorry darling. You know I only have eyes for you." I stated. 'If only she knew.'

Iris frowned after reading the chart. She flipped through the pages quickly hardly breathing.

"Whats wrong?" I asked moving to her side.

She shook her head tossing the chart face down at the foot of the bed.

"Iris?" I said softly.

She shook her head again pulling her knees to her face. A silent sob shook her body. Without thinking once again I pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I flinched smelling her for the first time. My throat burned as I took in the sent of Vanilla and Coconut. I held my breath and waited until I was sure she had stopped crying before I placed her back on the bed.

"Please tell me whats wrong." I pleaded wiping away a stray tear.

"Just read it." She whispered.

I did as she said. The test results stated that the Cancer that she had was back. "They have medication that can help. My father is a doctor, I'm sure he can-"

She placed her hand over my mouth. "I should have been expecting this. I have been feeling weak lately. I was really sick when I was ten, my doctor diagnosed me with Leukemia. I got better after a year of treatment. I thought I was going to be ok..." She whispered.

"I'm here for you. I'll stay with you until you get better." I said softly.

"I can't ask you to do that. You have to get back to your family."

"Iris, I am an adult. If you want me to stay I will stay."

"But you said your dad was angry."

"Carlisle will be fine."

"Your dad lets you call him by his first name?" She asked.

'Crap. She is really distracting me.' "He isn't my real father. He and his wife Esme adopted me." I explained.

"Oh. What about your siblings?"

"They were adopted too."

"I mean are they going to miss you?"

"Oh. No not really." I sighed. "Where are your parents?"

"They live in New York. I moved out here to go to college far away."

"I see. Are you going to kick me out or am I allowed to stay?" I asked.

"If you wish to stay then I would like that." She answered.

The doctor entered the room and repeated what Iris had said. He set up two IVs. One with the normal fluids and a second with some type of chemotherapy. I had moved to the edge of the bed so Iris could fall asleep in my arms. I had to hold my breath again. Once I was sure she was asleep I left her room and breathed again. I had my phone out and was about to call home when my phone rang.

"Yes?" I asked flipping it open.

"Alice said you are staying in Alaska." Esme said worried.

"I was actually just about to call. My plans have changed and I will be staying a while longer than I had thought." I stated.

"She wouldn't say why you are staying. She said you would have to tell us."

"The girl I met today is sick. She is scared, so I promised her I would stay with her until she gets better." I sighed.

"How sick?" Carlisle asked.

"She may or may not be dying from Cancer." I answered.

"What is her red blood cell count?" He asked.

"Before you start asking me all these doctor questions, keep in mind I am the one person in the family that is medically retarded."

"Right." He sighed. "Did you want me to come up and see her?"

"No. Its fine. Her doctor sounded hopeful. He wasn't lying." I said.

"I hope you realize that you could be waiting for months." Carlisle stated.

"I'm going to stay with her until she is better or she wants me to leave. I'll call you later. Stop worrying." I said before hanging up.


	14. Chapter 14

Iris and I were watching a movie in her apartment. She had been released from the hospital about a week ago. She was told to come back once a week for treatment, but seemed alright for the moment. I had for the most part gotten use to the pain of being around her. My throat still burned when I breathed in her sent but I knew I could deal with it.

"I have been thinking..." She started. "I haven't ever seen you eat."

Uh oh. I wasn't sure if I should lie or tell her the truth. "I don't need to eat." I said without thinking.

"Really? Last time I checked all people need to eat something." She teased.

I hesitated for half a second. Would it be worth it to tell her the truth? Should I risk her rejecting me for what I am? Yes. She has a right to know. "I don't-" I started. My phone rang interrupting me. I didn't even look to see who it was before flipping it open and closed. "My body doesn't need food."

"Really?" She asked. "I'm not a doctor but I don't think your father would agree."

"Your either not going to believe me and think I'm crazy or believe me and kick me out." I sighed.

"What are you talking about KC?" She asked standing up.

"Do you remember the day we met?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered confused.

"You said you didn't see me because I was halfway across the Mall when you fainted."

"What? That doesn't make any sense you caught me. Remember?"

"I'm not like other people." I told her getting up from the couch.

"I know. That's what I like about you." She said smiling.

I didn't know how else to say it so I blurted it out. "I'm a vampire."

She laughed. "I see."

I flitted across the room and back. She passed out. I caught her and placed her down on the couch. What do you do when a human faints? I sat on the floor beside her trying to think of something to do for her when she woke up.

"Ugghh...I fainted again." She groaned sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I told her.

"Its alright. I'm fine. So your serious about being a vampire?"

I nodded. "I'll leave if you want."

She grabbed my arm. "I never said I wanted you to leave."

"You aren't scared of me?" I asked confused. How could she not be scared? She must be sicker than I thought.

"No. If you were going to drink me dry you would have done it already." She laughed. "So I take it your not really as young as I think you are."

"Nope. I'm not nineteen."

"Would you mind telling me how old you are? It would be nice to know how old my boyfriend is."

"I was nineteen when I was changed back in 1866. So that would make me about one hundred and fifty nine years old."

"You were born in 1847!?" She gasped.

"I think so." I said doing the math. "Your very smart."

"You _think_ you were born in 1847?" She asked looking amused.

"I don't remember the small details of my human life."

"And your date of birth is a small detail?"

"Once you hit triple digits its all the same." I joked. "Honestly I don't remember what my birth date was only the year. After a while of not thinking about it your human memories are lost."

"Oh. You say human memories, does that mean that you remember everything else?" She asked.

"Yes. Anything I pay attention to. I have a short attention span though."

My cell phone rang again. "You should get that." Iris told me.

"Its my sister she'll live." I said opening and closing my phone. "Are there any other questions?"

"Since your a vampire, do you drink blood?" She asked biting her lip

"Yes." I sighed. "My family and I are what we call 'vegiterian' vampires. We only drink blood from animals. It doesn't taste as good, but we don't like hurting people."

Iris was about to say something when my phone rang again.

"Sounds important." Iris commented.

"Two seconds." I said flipping it open.

Sighing I flipped it open. "What Alice?"

"You hung up on me!! Twice!!" Alice growled.

"Sorry about that. Bad reception. What do you want?"

"How much did you tell her?"

"Almost everything." I admitted. "Is that why you called the first time? To stop me from being honest?"

"I had a few conflicting visions. I was worried and wanted to tell you." She replied.

"Is it settled now? What did you see?"

"Calm down. Its fine. You'll have to see for yourself. I'm not going to be the one to tell the family though." She told me. "Don't ever hang up on me again."

"Ok. Talk to you later." I said closing my phone.

"What was that all about?" Iris asked.

"My 'sister' Alice wanted to warn me about being honest." I answered

"She knows already?"

"Good news travels fast." I joked.

Iris tilted her head and frowned.

"She can see the future. The moment I decided to tell you about me and my family she had a vision about how it would turn out." I explained.

"Oh. Is that common with vampires?" She asked without hesitation.

"No. My father has a theory that we each bring some part of our human self's that strongest ability is enhanced in some way. Alice could see the future when she was human but is better at it now. Edward can hear thoughts and Jasper can influence emotions. Emmett is the strongest in the family, his wife Rosalie is very beautiful. Esme is the most loving person I have ever met. Carlisle is compassionate, he loves helping people. He is the one who decided that our family would live with humans and hunt animals." I explained.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said everyone takes something from their human life to their vampire life. What talent do you have?" She asked.

"Oh. I'll show you but you have to promise not to faint again."

She nodded.

"I'm not really sure why I have my 'talent'." I said shimmering away.

"Wow!" She exclaimed.

I became visible again and sat next to her on the couch. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No its really cool! Like your a super hero or something. You can be my Peter Parker." She teased.

"If you wish, Mary Jane." I laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Alice had warned us about Mr. Banner's Biology lesson. They were going to be blood typing today. "Great..." I groaned.

"You'll be fine. Jasper is going." Alice said.

"Of course he is going." I said annoyed. 'He would do anything for you. He is going because he has you.' I thought.

Edward nodded agreeing with my thoughts.

I sighed. "I think I have been getting better with the temptation. I really wouldn't want to chance it going to school knowing that something might happen."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't see you-"

"That's the problem. You don't see half the things I decide to do." I interrupted her.

She scowled. "Only when you are invisible. I would see it if you attacked someone. I know you will be fine."

Esme glided into the living room where we were arguing. "KC you don't have to go if you don't want to. You could always come with me to my meeting." She offered smiling.

I nodded. "Have fun at school. Good luck Edward."

Alice stomped off to Edward's Volvo followed by Jasper and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett had been waiting in the car.

Esme and I arrived for one of her meetings with the workers who would be bringing yet another of her drawings to life. I placed her blue prints on the table and spread them out so she could explain the drawings and specifics.

I completely zoned out shifting every few minutes, pretending to be human.

I was thinking about how much this house reminded me of the house I lived in when I was human. The layout was almost exactly the same. The proportions were off. My house was a three story white house. Grand pillars in the front with steps leading to the front door. It was a rather grand house for a family that wasn't that rich. My father had received the house as a gift from my his parents and my mother's. Seeing how much they loved each other their parents had agreed to each pay a portion for the huge house.

I could remember my room. My three little sisters coming in to spy on me. I smiled to myself remembering how pure they were. I had looked them up a while ago and found that all three of them and my older sister had gotten married and had children.

Out of everyone in the family I believe I was the only one who remembered almost every detail of my human life. Rose had a good account of the few years before she became a vampire. When I was human, my little sisters were my world. Up until Becca, they were all I thought about. I would play any of the games they wanted me to even if it was something like playing dolls. I protected them from the boys who picked on them, and from the older brothers on the rare occasion that they hit the boys.

"Kasper?" Esme called softly. She reminded me so much of my mother.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" She asked watching my face looking for a clue to answer an unasked question.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why would you think other wise?" I asked noticing we were the only ones in the room.

She smiled. "I called your name three times. What were you thinking about?"

I pointed to the blue prints. "This house isn't like the others you have worked on. It reminded me of my other family. Its very much like my old house. I was just thinking about how much alike they are..." I hesitated.

She nodded wanting me to continue.

I pulled together her blue prints and lead her to the car. "I was also thinking about my sisters." I continued. "Sometimes Alice and Rose remind me of them. You would have loved my sisters. They were just as devious as Emmett but just as innocent as Alice. No matter what they did to tease me I couldn't stay cross with them."

"Did they look like you?" She asked watching me while I drove home.

"Annie and Nellie had blond hair the shade of wheat and deep forest green eyes. They looked more like my father. Clara, May and I looked more like my mother. Reddish hair with gray eyes." I answered. I glanced at her to see her expression. She looked as if I had granted a secret wish by telling her about the human family I had never spoke about before.

The rest of the short trip home was silent. My siblings were already home. I carried Esme's papers to her office and went back downstairs to watch Jasper and Emmett pay their version of chess. Alice was on her computer working on some fashion project. Rosalie was flipping through channels looking bored. Edward went to his piano. I picked up a book Carlisle had left on the coffee table and sat on the steps to read.

Edward started to play a tune I had never heard before. Judging from the sound of it something had happened today. I was guessing something good having to do with Bella Swan. Edward stopped playing and laughed then covered his mouth. Rosalie was glaring at him looking like she was going to pounce on him.

Esme flitted past me. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking from him to Rose. "Don't stop. Keep playing." Esme encouraged.

Edward's mouth twitched slightly as he turned back to his piano. Edward tried to stifle another laugh as Rosalie stalked off to the garage.

"Whats wrong Rose?" Emmett called not getting up from his game. "What was that about?" He asked Edward when his wife didn't answer.

"I don't have the faintest idea." Edward lied.

It was my turn to stifle a laugh. When everyone looked at me confused I pointed to the book in my lap.

I blocked out the rest of the talking to read one of Carlisle's medical books. Curiosity had gotten the best of me. I always liked it when Edward played. Edward's song was nice background music. I looked up when the music stopped.

"Stop it mom your making me blush." Edward teased Esme.

Alice and Edward started playing 'Heart and Soul' on the piano and faded into 'Chopsticks.'

"I really want to know what you were laughing at Rose about." She paused. "But I can see that you won't tell me."

"Nope." Edward chuckled.

Alice flicked Edward's ear.

"Be nice. Edward is being a gentleman." Esme chided.

"But I want to know." Alice whined.

Edward laughed and started to play Esme's song.

"Oh!" Alice said after Edward finished Esme's song. "Jasper, KC, guess what?"

I glanced at Jasper. "What, Alice?" He asked.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?"

Edward froze.

"Whats wrong Edward?" Esme asked concerned.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to Forks?" Edward asked gritting his teeth.

"Calm down Edward. Its not their first visit here." Alice said.

"Bella will be fine. Don't be stupid." I stated putting the book back on the coffee table. "You know they don't hunt around here. They wouldn't do something reckless like that."

"When?" Edward demanded ignoring me. "No." Edward stated turning away from Alice. "You ready Emmett?"

"I thought we were leaving in the morning."

"We're coming back by Midnight on Sunday. We can leave when your ready."

"Okay, fine. I'll go say goodbye to Rose first."

"Sure." Edward paused a moment. "I suppose I have."

"Edward would you mind playing that new song for me one more time?" Esme asked.

Edward nodded. "If you would like."

After he and Emmet left I helped Jasper clean up the chess pieces. "It will be nice to see Peter and Charlotte again." I said.

He nodded. "Maybe he will want a rematch."

I grinned. "I'll beat him again. There is a reason I was always ranked above him in Maria's coven."

"I agree. You are a better fighter. It helps being able to cheat the way you can."

"I don't cheat! Its not my fault if I have awesome skills that you two don't."

The days went by slowly. Finally Edward and Emmett returned and a few hours later Peter and Charlotte showed up. Jasper and I were eager to see them. Of course he wanted a rematch of our fight last time. I had pinned him effortlessly. However I had done so invisible. This time I had to try hard not to shimmer away.

My family and Charlotte watched as Peter and I circled each other. This was a tradition we had. He grinned as he jumped towards me. I side stepped and pushed him from behind. He spun around and charged at me again. He looked paused looking around.

"No cheating!" He growled.

Oh. I must have lost my concentration again. "Sorry." I said feeling embarrassed.

"Its ok." Peter said as we circled each other again.

After a few attempts at taking me down Peter slipped up and left his right leg open. I grabbed at it flipping him over and pinned him. "HA! Beat you again!" I laughed grinning like mad. My brothers high fived me.

Peter frowned, he hated losing.

"Poor Peter. It seems he is more of a lover than a fighter." Charlotte mused hugging him. "Then again I think I have always know that."

Her words stung me. They made me sure that I was what I feared I have been since I was changed. A monster. Meant for nothing but destruction. Edward and Jasper's heads turned in my direction. By the look on their faces I knew they sensed what I thought and felt. I quickly turned away and went into the house. I felt everyone's gaze as I closed the door behind me.

Not wanting them to worry about me I decided to go to my room. At least this way they would enjoy the time our guests would be here.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks later Iris wasn't any better. She refused to go to the doctor because she didn't want to get stuck in the hospital. I kept a close eye on her when she slept and the one time I did go hunting I had Tanya watch Iris. I hunted whatever I could find as quickly as I could. I was only gone for a little over an hour.

I returned to Iris's apartment and froze in the doorway. The whole apartment was completely silent. I tried to stay calm. Tanya would have called me if something had happened. She wouldn't have hurt Iris. She was one of the kindest vampire's I knew.

I searched the apartment hoping that maybe it was a joke. It had to be. Where would they go if they weren't here? Tanya's.

I quickly left the apartment and headed towards Tanya's house. Once I got closer to her house I caught her sent and sped up. I practically knocked over the door when I got there.

Eleazar opened the door looking bewildered. "KC whats wrong?"

"Where is Tanya!?" I growled.

"Upstairs. Whats wrong?" He asked again.

I pushed him out of my way and ran up the stairs. I slammed open the door to the guest room. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Iris laying in the bed sleeping. Eleazar and Carmen grabbed onto me and pulled me into the hallway.

"What is wrong with you?!" Carmen hissed.

"Why did Tanya bring Iris here?" I asked.

"You didn't read the note?" Eleazar asked.

"What note?"

"Tanya left you a note. On the coffee table." Eleazar answered.

"Iris was taking a shower and fainted. She has been sleeping since. When Tanya called she was hysterical. She was scared that you would blame her." Carmen explained.

"Is Tanya alright?"

"Kate is talking to her." Eleazar said. "I think you should call Carlisle. I know that Iris said she didn't want to deal with doctors but if you want her to stay human I think she needs help."

"Thank you." I said before going into the guest room.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to Iris. Her breathing was shallow but her heartbeat was normal. I counted each time her heart beat. The thought of taking this away from her was painful. I didn't mind being a vampire, but I had never changed someone before. I could remember every moment of pain as I changed and never wanted to be the one who made someone feel so much pain.

Tanya peeked in the doorway and waved. I kissed Iris and walked over to Tanya.

"Eleazar said you didn't get the note?" She asked.

"I didn't think to look for a note." I admitted. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I was stupid to over react. I do trust you. I just..."

"You are afraid to lose her." Tanya finished.

I nodded. "I love her."

"She loves you too. You two are so good for each other."

"I don't know how I would be good for her." I disagreed.

Tanya and I ran to Iris's side when she started coughing. I took her hand unsure what I could do to help her. She stopped coughing and her breathing returned to the shallow way she had been before. Tanya gave my shoulder a squeeze and left the room.

Iris woke up a few minutes after Tanya left.

"KC..." She whispered.

"Iris, you need your rest." I whispered back.

"I don't want to. Its not the same when I dream of you."

"I want you to get better."

"KC, you and I both know that's not going to happen."

"Please Iris..."

"I love you. I want to be with you forever." She whispered.

"I love you too. Please rest now my love." I whispered back.

"Do you promise to change me if I can't wake up?" She asked.

"Yes. I would do anything for you." I answered kissing her head.

Iris closed her eyes and instantly fell back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Tanya stayed with Iris while she slept so I could call home. I sat in the living room and used the house phone.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered after the second ring.

"Hi Rose." I said.

"KC! How are you? We miss you."

"I know. I miss you guys too."

"How are you though? Its been a while since you called last."

"Iris is sick. I wanted to I guess get every one's thoughts on her last request..."

"She asked you to bite her?!"

"Yes."

"What did you say!? You didn't agree did you!?" Rosalie nearly yelled.

"I promised her I would if I had to. I love her Rosalie. If she wants to become one of us then I will make it so." I stated calmly.

"Then what is the point of asking us what we think?" Rosalie asked before throwing down the phone.

"KC? Your going to change Iris?" Esme asked.

"Unless she changes her mind." I answered.

"You know that we love you, and we support you what ever you decide. Rosalie will understand."

"I know. I'm just worried."

"If you need us, just call and we'll be right up."

"I know. I couldn't ask for better parents than you and Carlisle."

"I'm going to put you on speaker. Your siblings want to talk to you." Esme sighed.

"Hey KC." Jasper said.

"This Iris girl had better have a good lawyer. Kidnapping you like this. Without allowing so much as one call home in almost two months!" Emmett joked.

"I'm no kid. I'm older than you." I teased.

"Fine. She oldnapped you! When are the two of you coming to visit?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't been feeling very well. She is really sick."

"Rosalie yelled something about you changing her?" Jasper asked.

"Iris made me promise I would change her if she couldn't wake up."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Jasper asked worried.

"I love her to much to kill her. Tanya, Carmen, Kate, and Eleazar will be with me should I slip up." I assured him. I would make sure I wouldn't kill her like the few unlucky ones Maria had asked me to change. I had to be strong for Iris.

"How are Bella and Edward?" I asked changing the subject.

"Ed is still stalking Bella while she sleeps. He is just as odd as ever." Emmett commented.

"They are fine. Still dating and everything. They are going to prom. Alice is helping Edward get it all set up." Jasper explained.

"You and Alice are going?" I asked.

"You know Alice." Jasper sighed. "She loves any occasion that calls for shopping."

"Rose too." Emmett groaned.

"Sucks to be you too." I teased.

"Hey KC!!" Alice squealed. "Esme said you finally called! Do you know how upset she was before you called. You had us worried!!"

"Why were you guys worried?" I asked puzzled.

"We thought that maybe you were avoiding calling us because you decided to chow down on Iris." Emmett said casually. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper hissed.

I froze. "You guys actually thought I would _kill_ Iris!? Jasper YOU thought I would kill her!?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you KC. You have to admit that both of us have a bad record of mistakes." Jasper sighed.

"Jasper, I can't believe you! I haven't killed _half_ as many people as you have. I at least attempt to interact instead of running away from my problems." I hissed.

"Jasper! He didn't mean it!" Alice cried out.

"I'll follow him." Emmett offered.

"That was a really mean thing to say. Angry or not you had no right." Alice growled.

"He shouldn't have said what he thought. Some thoughts are best left unsaid. I know all about my past mistakes. He doesn't have to stuff them in my face. I have tried to learn as much as I can so they won't be repeated." I responded.

"Your going to marry Iris?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"Errr...yes?"

"Can I-"

"No Alice!"

"Please!?"

"No. If she says yes, we will be planing it. That doesn't include you or Rosalie, or Esme."

"I had a vision-"

"I couldn't care less. I am going to plan it with Iris if she accepts."

"Who are you trying to kid? Not if she says yes. When she says yes." Carlisle corrected.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"If she has put up with you for two months straight then-" Emmett started.

"Shut up!" Rosalie commanded.

"If she loves you half as much as you love her she will say yes." Carlisle stated.

"Do you even have a ring?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Eleazar helped me pick it out. I wanted something that looked somewhat like my mother's ring."

"So what did you get her?" Esme asked.

"It has a white gold band. In the center there is a nine carat pink Amethyst with a bunch of little diamonds going down the sides and around the Amethyst." I explained.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find this ring. We searched a couple of stores in town and had to look through over fifty different on line stores." I sighed.

"How much did you spend on it?" Carlisle asked.

"Eeerrr...I kinda had it custom made. It was just under two hundred thousand."

"Wow." Emmett murmured. "Your serious about her."

"How many carats is the gold?" Rosalie asked ignoring her husband.

"I don't know. I picked out the stones, the design and paid for it. Eleazar did everything else."

"How do you not know what kind of ring you got her?" Alice asked.

"Look, I'm not an uber nerd like you guys. I read for pleasure not to spend my life studying. I'm not a doctor or some guy who studies rocks and metals. I am the bum who sits around all day reading novels, and occasionally writes random stories." I stated.

"We are not nerds. We just like keeping busy." Rosalie defended.

"Tell us more about Iris. You never did get around to sending us the pictures you promised." Esme said.

"Oh. I guess it slipped my mind. Iris is beautiful. She is about five foot two and has long silky black hair. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of chestnut brown I have ever seen. Her parents live someplace in New York. She can't wait to meet Alice, Esme, and Rose because she wants to go shopping with them. She likes blond jokes, bad TV, and dancing. Her favorite colors are purple, pink and silver. She really likes my car. She once told me that she was turned on by the thought of dating a vampire. She hates doctors, insects, and driving. Iris is terrified of thunder storms." I said almost all in one breath.

"Hold on. What was that last part?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh. She hates doctors, insects-"

"No. Before that." He interrupted.

"She likes my car?"

"No stupid. After that. 'She once said she was turned on by the thought of dating a vampire'." Emmett quoted on the verge of laughing.

"Eerrr...Yeah...Didn't mean to say that."

I could hear my brothers snickering.

"You didn't!" Rosalie gasped. "You wouldn't!!"

"What!? NO!!" I yelped. How could she think I would?

"Anyway...have you thought about when you are going to bring her home?" Esme asked.

"If I'm going to change her soon, I can't do it in Forks. I'll have to wait until she goes through the normal 'newborn' phase before I could bring her home. I wouldn't want Bella to get hurt if Edward brought her over." I answered.

"Did you want any help? You do remember how strong newborns are right?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Do you remember how violent and angry they can be?"

"Yes, I remember Jasper. This is what Iris wants. I can handle it."

"If you say so." He said unconvinced.

"I'll give you a call if I should need some assistance." I sighed.

"Your going to miss graduation." Alice complained.

"Isn't the first time." I laughed.

"We told everyone that you decided to finish the year studying abroad." Carlisle stated.

"Oh boy!"

"I wanted to tell people you ran away from home after we found out that you were an ex-convict." Emmett said.

"Nice."

"KC, don't encourage him." Rosalie growled.

"As if Emmett needs encouragement." Edward murmured.

"Well hello to you too Eddie." I called. I laughed when I heard a low growl in the background. "Its okay I miss you too Edward."

"He says he longs to have you here by his side." Emmett teased.

"Interesting that he would come out with these feelings moments before I am planing on asking my girlfriend to marry me."

There was another growl and Emmett's laughter.

"Edward like always can't even take a joke." Jasper said.

"I know. He acts like a bitter old man sometimes. Glad we aren't like that."

"When are you coming back?" Edward asked.

"Gosh, how many more times am I going to have to answer this question?" I grumbled.

"I am so terribly sorry that I can't read your mind through the _phone_!" Edward said. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"I'm not sure when. Iris is going to have to be changed in the next week at best. If she is half as bad as I was, she is going to need a while before she can be anywhere near Bella, or any humans for that matter." I answered.

"How is Iris?" He asked.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure she has more than a few days left. I think she knows it too. She doesn't eat much when she is awake long enough to eat..." I paused for a moment to steady my voice. "I explained the worst parts about being a newborn, but she still wants to be changed."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come up?" Jasper asked.

"No. You have to go to graduation. Plus if you come up then Alice will come followed by Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Then Edward would be all by himself with Bella. There would be no one there to pester him." I joked forcing a laugh.

"Fine, but you have to call if you need back-up."

"Fine. Whatever." I agreed.

"About the wedding," Carlisle said. "Have you thought about where it was going to be?"

"Depends on when she regains control. Its going to be only family. Very small." I answered.

"I see a big white chapel with pink roses petals leading to the alter. She'll wear a lavender gown with silver shoes and holding a big bouquet of Iris's." Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, when I get married its not going to be what you want. Its going to be what ever Iris wants. I will not give you a moment alone with her to beg her to let you plan it. I have an idea of what I would like and I don't want you to go crazy like you always do." I explained.

"But KC! That's not fair!" Alice whined.

"You can plan my second wedding. I promise that I'll let you go as crazy as you want." I promised.

"So when is the wedding?" Edward asked.

"Guys! I haven't even asked her yet!"

"Its normal to be nervous. You should have seen Emmett before he asked me." Rosalie teased.

"I don't blame him for being nervous. I wouldn't want to marry someone as demanding as you." I teased.

"Well no one asked you." Rosalie growled. "As if someone like me would give you the time of day."

"Good. I am happy as can be with Iris."

"Well obviously. Other wise you wouldn't want to marry her." Jasper chuckled.

"You said that her parents live in New York?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Iris moved out here after she graduated to get away from them. She was going to college at New Concepts Beauty School Inc. in Fairbanks. She graduated two years ago and moved to Nenana." I explained. "She couldn't find a job as a a hair stylist so she took a job working at the railroad station. She still has yet to show me her uniform. She said its to awful."

"Sounds like a fun job." Emmett teased.

"I would love to hear you tease her about that." I laughed.

"Can we talk to her?" Esme asked.

"She is sleeping. When she wakes up next I'll call back."

"How exactly are you going to ask her?" Jasper asked.

"Eerrr...I'm not really sure. I think I'm going to make it up as I go along."

"Good plan." Rosalie teased.

Kate tapped on my shoulder. "Iris needs you." She mouthed.

My breath got caught in my throat. I dropped the phone and ran up the stairs almost knocking over Irina and Laurent who were walking down the stairs. I couldn't make myself move into the room from the door way.

Iris was coughing again. She looked so frail. Almost as if she was going to break should I touch her.

Some how I managed to walk over to the bed and I knelt next to her taking her hand. She shivered when my cold skin touched hers but continued to cough. I didn't notice I was trembling until I spoke.

"Iris, my darling," I whispered. "I love you more than I ever thought possible. I have never felt this way about anyone. I had hope that you would get better, but I can see that you were right. I'm so sorry that I let you suffer this long. If it is still your wish that I change you, then I will grant that wish..."

Iris nodded weakly.

"When I bite you, and my venom runs in your veins its going to feel like you are burning. I promise I will be right here holding your hand. I hope once all this is over you might consider giving me the honor of being my bride."

"Yes." Iris answered giving a weak smile.

I pulled out the small box and showed her the ring before placing it on her left ring finger.

"I love you Iris."

She nodded slightly.

"You should change her now." Carmen said behind me.

"We are right here to stop you if you can't." Tanya said moving next to me.

I tried to suppress a shudder trying not to think about what would happen if I couldn't stop myself. I gingerly took Iris's left wrist and kissed it before biting her.


	18. Chapter 18

Iris's screams cut me like razors each time she cried out. I held on to her hand talking to her, hoping that it might help her in some way.

"Give me more lovin then I've ever had. Make it all better when I'm feelin sad. Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not. Make me feel good when I hurt so bad. Barely gettin mad, I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you." I sang softly rubbing her hand.

I stopped when she cried out again. I hoped she wouldn't hate me for putting her through so much pain. I was stupid to agree to put her through this agony. I hoped she would still love me. I could handle anything she could dish out as long as she still loved me.

I wasn't even sure how much time had passed until the third day after I bit her. Eleazar and Tanya came in the room and pulled me away from Iris. They were concerned that if I was to close to her she might freak out when she woke up.

I waited with Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar for the transformation to be complete. Iris's heart sped up and she shrieked. I took a step towards her but Tanya and Kate blocked my path. Her body jerked and she shrieked again. I pushed Tanya and Kate out of my way but Eleazar grasped my arm and pulled me back.

Iris's heart skirted to a stop. A few moments later she opened her eyes and sat up. She gazed around the room taking in every sight, sound, and smell.

"Iris," I called softly.

She flipped of the bed and moved into a crouching position watching us.

I pushed everyone out of my way to stand at the front of the group. "Iris, how do you feel?" I asked.

She tilted her head slightly, studying me.

I took a slow step towards her with my hands up. "Iris, its alright. We aren't going to hurt you."

"KC?" She asked. She took a step back looking confused before realizing it was her voice that she heard.

"Yes, my darling. You don't need to be frightened." I assured her holding my arms open.

She flitted over to me almost knocking me over. Tanya shifted behind us and Iris hissed crouching between me and Tanya.

"Its ok. She isn't going to hurt us." I stated. "Are you thirsty?"

She moved out of her crouch and turned to face me, before nodding.

Everyone came with us to hunt. We weren't sure how she would react if she caught a humans sent so we wanted to be prepared. She moved silently through the forest. She caught the sent of a bear and chased after it. She cornered the large black bear taking it down without a fight.

I moved closer to watch her. I saw my movement out of the corner of her eye and spun around snarling at me. I took a step back just as she launched herself at me. She collided with my chest knocking me backwards. I moved my arm up to signal Tanya, Carmen, Kate, and Eleazar to back off. Iris hissed before biting my arm.

"Iris!" I yelped.

Iris jumped off me looking shocked. "I didn't mean to..." She whispered.

"Its alright. I'm fine." I assured her getting off the ground. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that I would startle you." I said rubbing my arm.

She nodded slightly before returning to her bear.

* * *

I have about 360 views for my story. Depending on how my next few chapters go I might continue posting after April 4th. If you have any ideas for what should happen when the Cullen's leave Forks let me know in an e-mail. I would LOVE some ideas. Plus you will get a shout out in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Iris had gotten better with trying not to attack everyone over the next few months. My family called frequently to pester us. They wanted to meet her even though she might not be able to behave herself if Edward brought Bella over. Esme tried to guilt me into a trip home every time she got hold of me.

Alice invited Iris and I to Bella's birthday party. I had tried to refuse but Iris wanted to go to meet my family. We agreed that we would go only if she stayed by my side and that we would stay on the opposite side of the room from Bella. I would make sure Iris wouldn't hurt anyone.

Iris was bored on the drive to Forks. She played around with the radio but gave up after not finding anything she liked. She started to watch the rain drops hit the windshield but became bored of that too. She sighed shifting in her seat.

"Whats wrong?" I asked slightly annoyed at all of the movement.

"How do you do it? It takes forever. I would rather be out there." She replied pointing out the window.

"You would rather be in the rain then in my car?"

"I don't mean in the rain. I mean running."

"Am I boring you?"

"Not you. There isn't anything to do in the car." She complained.

"We could talk." I offered.

"HHhhmmm...What were you like when you were human?" Iris asked.

"The same as I am now."

"No. I mean what were you like? You were nineteen when your brother Jasper changed you?" She asked.

"Yes. We were in the Civil War together. He was Major Jasper Whitlock back then. The youngest Major in the military. He taught me some of his fighting technique before he became a vampire. He found me laying in a field after I had gotten shot by a man who was drunk. It was late and I was looking for a place to spend the night when I walked passed the pub. The man followed me. When I turned to face him he grinned. There was something in his eyes. I knew he was crazy and I knew he was beyond reason. I could sense that something bad was going to happen if I didn't get away. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. He followed me easily. He couldn't have been much older than I was, but he was built more than me. He shot me in the back from twenty yards away." I paused glancing over at Iris. "He walked over to me casually and spat on me. He told me that I had killed his brother, and that he was going to make sure that I paid for taking his brother's life. He stabbed me before leaving me to die. He had planed that the animals would finish me off."

"What did he mean you killed his brother?" Iris asked softly.

"When I was thirteen, I fell in love with a girl named Rebbecca. She was sixteen. Our parents had planned on us getting married. They wanted us to wait until I was seventeen before we got married. I agreed to wait a few years. I did everything I could for Becca. I walked her to and from church every Sunday, and to the store when she needed to get something. On our two year anniversary of being engaged I planned a picnic in the meadow. It was cloudy that day and Becca didn't really want to go. I had to beg her to go with me." I remembered. "We had just finished eating and she was going to kiss me when we heard a noise from the forest. Her brother came out from the woods, badly injured. Before I could stop her, she ran to him. He was followed by three Union soldiers. The two younger men didn't see her when they shot..."

"They killed her?"

I nodded keeping my eyes on the road. "Her brother died later that night. She died two days later. After that I lost it. I felt like part of me had died. I constantly lashed out at my sisters and decided to run away from home. At the age of fifteen I joined the Confederate Army. Eventually I found the two that killed Becca and her brother and slaughtered them. Soon after I found the third and killed him too."

I glanced at Iris again. She was looking at the floor.

"Do you think different of me now that you know my past? The monster I was?" I asked.

"No. They killed an innocent girl." She answered. "No matter what you do or did I will always love you."

"Is there anything else you want to know?" I asked taking her hand.

"You and Jasper lived in Texas?" She asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"What was it like growing up in the 1850's?"

"Errr..school wasn't really a priority. My parents had money. More than most families but they weren't loaded. I had one older sister named Clara, and three younger sisters named Annie, May, and Nellie. Clara was one year older than me. She was really annoying. Always telling me what to do." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Annie, May, and Nellie were so cute. They liked to pull pranks on me. May was five years younger, and Annie and Nellie were seven years younger than me. My parents wanted me to go to school and make something of myself. They were furious when they found out I had been skipping class to spend more time with my little sisters. After I got engaged to Becca she forced me to go to school."

"Your sisters didn't have a nanny or anything?"

"They did. She was just as angry with me as my parents were. She is the one that busted me. She thought they were sneaking off to get her in trouble. She caught me sneaking them out the back door and chased me down." I laughed remembering.

"What did your parents look like?" Iris asked.

"My father had wheat blond hair and deep green eyes. Nellie and Annie looked like him, their hair was really curly. My mother had reddish hair with gray eyes. Clara, May and I looked like her. We all had wavy hair." I explained.

"I have noticed your hair is kinda shaggy. You should let me cut it."

"Now there is a thought." I chuckled. "Alice, Esme and Rose would have a shock. They have wanted me to get it cut for a long time."

"You should let me cut it. I brought my hair supplies. I could do it before we get there." She said excited.

"How much do you want to hack off?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be hacking it off. I would be trimming it. Just trust me. When we stop to get gas I'll cut your hair." She told me.

Sure enough when I stopped to tank up she attacked me with her scissors. She didn't want me to see what it looked like, but I knew it was about an inch shorter. I decided to put on the radio for the rest of the short drive.

"I know this song." Iris stated when a 'Plain White T's' song came on. "You sang this to me before."

"Yup. Its called 1 2 3 4." I said.

"I liked hearing you sing it." She murmured.

I decided I was going to have to play the guitar for her once we got to my house. I couldn't wait to show her around the house and for her to meet my family. Hopefully Rosalie and Alice wouldn't plan on kidnapping her to play dress up.


	20. Chapter 20

Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were waiting outside when I pulled up. I parked in the garage and got out. I opened the door for Iris and we walked over to the group.

"Iris, I would like you to meet my sisters Alice, and Rosalie. My mother Esme, and my brother Jasper." I said.

Esme gave Iris a hug. "Its nice to finally meet you. We have heard so many nice things about you."

Iris nodded. "KC has told me a lot about you all. Thank you for inviting us."

"You are always welcome here. You are family after all" Alice grinned.

"Wow. Nice ring." Rosalie said admiring Iris's engagement ring.

"Thanks. I think its a bit much, but I can't say I don't love it." Iris replied smiling.

"Shall we go inside?" I asked.

"Yes. Carlisle is at work and Edward is out with Bella." Esme said following me to the door.

"KC! Don't!" Alice yelled just as I opened the door.

A bucket of water fell from the other side of the door. The water spilled all over me. Emmett roared with laughter as I scowled.

"You are sooo dead." I growled before racing towards him.

He tried to escape but I pounced on him and punched him as hard as I could in the back. Emmett spun around shoving me backwards. I picked up the coffee table and broke it over his head.

"STOP IT!!" Esme shrieked.

Emmett and I looked at each other and tried to fight a grin. It was just like old times.

"Welcome home." He chuckled.

"Glad to be back." I snickered.

Esme didn't look amused. "Clean this mess up. Now!" She growled.

Emmett and I picked up the pieces of broken table and put them in the trashcan.

"Iris this is my brother Emmett." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Emmett." Iris said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too. Kinda annoying how you kidnapped him though. You could at least let him call." Emmett teased.

Iris frowned.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking?" Emmett asked pretending to be innocent.

"Twenty three. Why?" Iris asked looking annoyed.

"Oh...KC never said how old you were so I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"I thought maybe late twenties." Emmett snickered. "Oh, KC nice hair cut. Did you lose a bet?"

Iris glared at Emmett.

"Knock it off Emmett." Jasper growled.

"I like your hair. Who did you let cut it?" Rosalie asked playing with my hair.

"Iris. I told you she took cosmetology in college." I answered.

"When did you cut it?" Alice asked Iris.

"On the way down, when we stopped for gas." Iris answered.

"When does Carlisle get off from work?" I asked.

"In about a hour. He might have to stay a bit later though." Esme explained.

"Ok. Iris would you like the grand tour?" I asked.

"Yes." She said taking my arm.

I led her up all the stairs wanting to start on the third floor first. We stopped in my room so she could see all of my books and CD's.

"Wow! You have a lot of stuff." Iris stated.

"Yeah. You tend to collect a lot of junk over the years." I chuckled.

"I see. You don't have a bed?"

"Nope. Don't need one remember? Edward and I have couches."

"We won't both fit on a couch..."

"What?"

"You can do more than sleep on a bed..." She stated.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I mean we can't do certain things on a couch. Well I guess we could but it would be better in a bed..." Iris said thinking allowed.

"I hope you aren't talking about what I think you are. I plan to eerrr...wait if your saying what I think you are." I explained.

"What do you mean wait?"

"I want to wait until after we are married to errr...take part in such festivities."

"You have got to be joking me..." Iris groaned.

"I want to show you something." I said taking her hand and leading her back to the living room.

I pulled out my guitar.

"That's yours?" Iris asked.

"Yup. Edward gave it to me a few years ago." I answered tuning it up.

"Your going to play for me?"

"Maybe..." I replied grinning.

I decided to start off with '1 2 3 4'. She smiled listening. Next I played 'Calling You' by Blue October. By the time I finished a croud had gathered. My family clapped and I put away my guitar. Carlisle had come home from work.

"Iris, I would like you to meet my father Carlisle." I introduced.

"Its nice to finally meet you," Carlisle said holding out his hand. "We have heard much about you."

"Like wise. KC told me so much about all of you. I'm so glad to finally meet all of you." Iris said taking his hand. "When is Edward going to be home?"

"He is out with Bella. He'll probably come home long enough to change though." Emmett snickered.

"Have you two thought about the wedding?" Esme asked.

"Not really. We should start thinking though." Iris answered.

"How about-" Alice started.

"Mary Alice Brandon, do you not remember what we discussed?" I growled.

"I only wanted-" She started

"Alice..." I warned.

"Fine. Whatever." She grumbled.

"Iris and I haven't really discussed the wedding. I know that I don't want Alice, Rose or you to take over the planning." I told Esme. "I know how you three get. If Iris wants you girls to help with the dress, flowers and invitation things then that's fine. Other than that I want to take part in most of the planning."

"I would love to go shopping for wedding things." Iris stated.

"We should go to the mall!" Alice exclaimed.

"The whole newborn vampire in a mall full of tasty people kinda strikes me as a bad idea." I commented.

"Oh. I forgot..." Alice murmured.

"We could play dress up. Alice and I just got a bunch of new outfits." Rosalie offered.

"No." I growled.

"Sure!" Iris agreed.

"No Iris. Bad idea." I growled.

"I can do what I want." Iris stated walking towards my sisters.

"No. If you go with them then they will play dress up for hours, maybe even days!" I told her grabbing her arm.

She rolled her eyes ignoring my brother's snickering and pulled away from me following my sister's upstairs. I sighed and sat down on the couch. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle sat down too and Esme went upstairs with the girls.

"You should at least set a date for the wedding." Carlisle stated.

"I honestly don't care about the date." I admitted.

"Well you have to pick a date so we can plan the bachelor party." Emmett said.

"What? Who said I was having one?" I asked.

"It will be fun. All of us guys will go out and do something. Alice and Rose were already talking about kicking us out of the house to have a girls night." Jasper said.

Edward came into the house. "Hello KC. Welcome home."

"Hey Edward." I said.

"I take it your fiancée was kidnapped?" He chuckled.

"More like she ran away from him." Emmett laughed.

"At least she doesn't treat me like a dog." I smirked.

Emmett frowned.

"You know I'm just teasing." I laughed punching Emmett in the shoulder.

"Where did that come from?" Jasper asked pointing to my wrist. "I don't remember that scar being there."

"Oh. Eerrr...hunting accident." I answered.

Edward chortled to himself as I recounted the incident mentally. "Iris bit him for stalking her."

"Nice." Emmett commented.

"She backed off once she realized what she did. She is nothing like most of the newborns I have seen. For the most part she is just the same as she was when she was human. You just don't want to be around her when she loses her temper. She freaked out when Laurent commented on our relationship. She tried to rip him apart. It took all six of us to pull her off of him. She broke a window, a table and put a hole through a wall. Kate was pissed!" I explained.

"Wow." Carlisle murmured.

"I'll be right back." I whispered shimmering away. I crept up the stairs to spy on the girls. I hoped Iris would get bored with playing dress up and come back to me. I listened outside of Alice's bedroom door. I froze when they stopped talking.


	21. Chapter 21

I jumped back when the door swung open. Iris felt around until she found me and pulled me in the room.

"You should know better than to spy on us." Rosalie growled.

"I wanted to see if Iris needed saving." I explained taking a step back and becoming visible.

"I don't need saving." Iris retorted. "I am perfectly happy here with Alice and Rose."

"I can see that. I errr...just be heading on back down stairs..." I murmured taking another step towards the door.

"I don't think so. While you were in Alaska, Rose and I went shopping. We threw out all of your old clothes." Alice giggled.

"Alice! Why did you do that!? I liked my clothes!" I exclaimed.

"They were old." Alice stated.

"They were MY clothes!!"

"Yes. They were old clothes. However I couldn't find a few of the shirts I knew you hid someplace in your room."

"I hid them so you wouldn't throw them out! Do you want me to set your closet on fire again?" I growled.

"If you do that the wedding is off." Iris threatened.

"What!? Thats not fair!!" I uttered.

"Life isn't fair. Now you are going to hand over the rest of your old clothes and get changed." Iris commanded.

"But I-"

"Now!" Iris growled cutting me off.

She pulled me into my room and opened the closet. Alice wasn't joking when she said that she got me a whole new wardrobe. Iris sifted through my new clothes and found a short sleeved green shirt with a pair of jeans. Next she tossed a pair of black boxers and socks at me followed by a pair of shoes.

"I'm going to go get changed out of these clothes. Alice wants you to leave your stash of old clothes out so I can take care of them." Iris told me.

"I like my clothes. I want to keep them." I murmured.

"Well it makes Alice feel good to buy clothes for everyone. Don't be a jerk. Just get changed." Iris demanded.

I sighed when she left and got changed. I decided that it would be best if I gave in and handed over my old clothes. If it would make Iris happy then I guess I would live. I found my stash of clothes where I left them. They were in a box in the back of the closet under my baseball stuff.

Iris returned to my room wearing a rather revelingtank top that Rosalie had no doubt gave to her and a tight pair of jeans. She pranced over to me with a big smile on her beautiful face and kissed me. Every time we kissed it seemed better than the last time. Each kiss was filled with passion and left both of us wanting more. She led me towards my couch still kissing me. She pushed me down with a grin. I caught what she wanted.

"No." I uttered.

"KC, please?" She begged.

"Not until after the wedding." I said inching away from temptation.

"When are we going to get married?" Iris asked placing her hand on my leg.

"When ever you want. A week, a month, a year. It doesn't matter to me." I replied lifting her hand off my leg and kissing it.

"Today is September 13th. We can always get married either November, December or February." Iris offered.

"So November for your birthday, December for Christmas or February for Valentines day?"

"Exactly."

"I vote for November." I offered.

"How about November 23?" She asked.

"Why then?"

"Alice may have suggested the date..." She admitted.

"Sure." I agreed.

She went back to kissing me and I half pushed her off starting to tickle her. She started to squeal and pushed off me. I pounced on her and tickled her more. We both looked up when the door opened.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alice asked trying to hide a grin.

"Nope." I replied poking at Iris.

"Good. I have a list of things I would like you two to get done before I get home."

"We are booked up for the day." I laughed.

Alice frowned. "Your plans will have to change. Edward is bringing Bella over for the party a couple hours after school is over. I want these things done before I get home. Do it exactly how I have it stated on here..."

"Ok." Iris said pushing me off her and taking the paper.

"If anything is wrong, you'll be in BIG trouble." Alice told me.

"Ok. I'll make sure it gets done. Have fun at school." I said closing the door on her.

Iris and I returned to our playful game until Emmett started banging on my door. Iris threw the door open and punched him in the gut.

"Go the hell away!" She growled at Emmett.

"Iris, my darling please calm down." I murmured putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You know for a Chinese chick you speak pretty good English." Emmett joked.

Iris lept at Emmett snarling. I grabbed her by her shoulders and tried to pull her off. Carlisle and Jasper ran over and helped me pull Iris off of Emmett. Jasper took Iris to Rosalie's room to try and calm her down and let her play dress up with Rose.

"Emmett are you crazy!?" I yelled.

"It was a joke." He stated.

"She is a newborn! Even if she wasn't you can't make comments like that!" I growled.

"Why not? Its a joke. You know ha ha?"

"If you ever make a joke about her that gets her upset again I will tear you apart slowly and burn you." I hissed.

"Take a chill pill bro." Emmett said rolling his eyes. "I'll go apologize. I didn't expect her to freak out."

* * *

I would like to thank Chaney, Snowfire the Kitsune, VampricMith, my friend Yuki and my little sister for giving me great advice and support. I also want to thank all my readers for more than 450 views in the two weeks I have been working on my story.


	22. Chapter 22

First of all I'm sorry that I didn't have a chance to post this yesterday. I had to help my sister clean our room, and my dad picked me up to take me out to lunch then to a movie. After I got home my sister wanted to sort through a few more things and we started talking about another story we might write together. That would be an X-men story...kinda. Our characters would be vampires.

Anyway...I'll try to write as much as I can however I am working almost all day everyday this week. More money for me and more anger towards the customers. XD

* * *

Carlisleand Esme had both gone to work. Edward and Alice had gone to school. Alice asked Emmett, Jasper and I to pick up some final decorations for Bella's party. I was also going to help Iris make a cake for Bella. Alice left strict instructions on how it had to look. Rosalie refused to help at all and was reading magazines when my brothers and I left for the party store. Carlisle took my car to work so we could use his car to get the party stuff.

Carlisle and Esme had both gone to work. Edward and Alice had gone to school. Alice asked Emmett, Jasper and I to pick up some final decorations for Bella's party. I was also going to help Iris make a cake for Bella. Alice left strict instructions on how it had to look. Rosalie refused to help at all and was reading magazines when my brothers and I left for the party store. Carlisle took my car to work so we could use his car to get the party stuff.

"How about this one?" Emmett asked holding up a bag of neon colored balloons.

"No. Alice wants pink balloons, white streamers, and lots of pink roses. Not neon colored things." Jasper explained to him like he would a child.

What Rosalie could posably find attractive in a grown man that acted like a child was beyond me.

"Awww...but I like these." He whined.

"Fine. We can get them for you to play with. Hurry up so we can get home. I still have to help Iris with the cake!" I growled. Two old ladies looked at me curiously. "He's my brother. He's a little special." I told them. They nodded and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not special." Emmett exclaimed

"If you only knew..." Jasper said rolling his eyes. "Is that all you want?"

"Yup!" He answered.

I led the way to the check out line and paid for the streamers and balloons. We got to the car and tossed the stuff in the trunk.

"Where to now?" Emmett asked.

"The flower shop. We need lots of Roses." I replied pulling out of the parking lot.

"I want to get something for Rose." Emmett commented.

"What!?" Jasper asked.

"I want to get her a gift." Emmett repeated.

"What dare I ask do you want to get her?" I asked.

"Maybe a bracelet." Emmett said after a moment.

"Get her one later." Jasper retorted.

"But I want to get it now." Emmett whined.

"Fine get out of the car and walk. We are getting the flowers and going home." I said.

Emmett folded his arms and pouted.

I left him and Jasper in the car while I went in to get the flowers. I bought out all of the pink roses the store had and a bouquet of iris's.

"What is that?" Jasper asked looking at the extra bundle of flowers.

"Those sir, would be flowers." I stated placing them in the trunk with the other flowers.

"I see how it is. You can get a gift for Iris but I can't get a gift for Rose." Emmett said pouting.

"I didn't make a side trip for these. After the way you treated Iris I think she deserves something." I responded.

"I made one joke." Emmett defended.

"A tasteless joke that hurt her feelings." Jasper corrected.

"A joke that if ever repeated will make you dust in the wind." I reminded.

"Fine whatever." Emmett grumbled.

We drove the rest of the way home in silence. I left my brothers in the garage and found Iris in the kitchen with a cook book. I walked over to her with the flowers behind my back.

"How went the shopping?" She asked looking up from the book.

"Good. I found something that reminded me of you." I said smiling.

"Oh? Whats that?" She asked.

I handed her the flowers.

"I love them! Thank you!" Iris exclaimed taking the flowers. "This is why I love you. You always know how to make me feel special. Like I'm the most important person in the world."

"If you think any other woman on the face of this earth could ever catch my eye your crazy. I love you because of the way you make me feel about life. Everything is so exciting and new to you. You make me see the best in everything." I said running a hand through her long hair.

Iris stood on her tip toes to kiss me. I lifted her up into my arms and kissed her back. We both jumped slightly when Jasper cleared his throat in the door way.

"I'm pretty sure Alice wants the cake cooked before she gets home." He said looking slightly amused.

"Aye aye captain." Iris giggled.

"Sure thing Chief." I teased placing Iris back on the floor and pulling out the ingredients we would need.

Jasper left us to make sure the living room was clean for when Alice came home. I took out all the things Iris and I would need to bake the cake. We quickly finished mixing the ingredients together and put it in the oven to cook.

"So are we going to eat the cake?" Iris asked as we washed the dishes.

"Errr...you can. I think I'm going to pass on that." I answered.

"You never did say why we don't need to eat."

"Our bodies only need blood. Our stomachs don't go through the digestive process after you become a vampire."

"Oh...So what happens to the food?"

"Anything that is in our bodies when we change gets used up. Once we eat after it just kinda sits there, until we errr...spit it back out."

"EEEWwwwww!"

"Food also doesn't taste the same. It tastes like...hhhmmm....I guess it kinda tastes like soil...Maybe sawdust." I explained. "It tastes really bad. I think it has to do with our taste buds dying off."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Iris said after thinking for a moment.

Iris and I went out into the living room to wait for the cake to cook. Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game.

"How goes the cleaning?" I asked.

"We finished early." Emmett answered.

"You drive worse than my grandma." Jasper teased.

"Your grandma is dead." Emmett replied.

"EErrr...she kinda couldn't drive a car since they were invented after she died." I commented.

"Exactly." Jasper snickered.

"Hey Jazz, do you know why its good to have a blond as a passenger?" Emmett asked sounding serious.

"What?" Jasper growled.

"You get to park in the handicap spot." Emmett laughed.

"Are they always like this when they play games?" Iris asked.

"Yup. That would be why I don't play." I explained.

We watched Rosalie walk up behind Emmett and smack him in the back of the head with a thud.

"OW!! What was that for!?" Emmett whined.

"You know exactly what that is for!" Rosalie hissed.

"I didn't say anything about you! I was talking about Jasper." Emmett defended.

"Technically it was a joke about all blonde's." I corrected.

"Thanks for the help." Emmett grumbled.

"What are brothers for?" I chuckled.

Iris and I returned to the kitchen to pull the cake out of the oven. I put Iris on the counter while I mixed up the icing. I put a bit of the powered sugar in her hair and laughed at her when she glared at me. She took an egg and smashed it on my head. She nearly fell off the counter laughing at me when I stalked over to the sink to get worst of it out. I felt something hit me in the back and liquid hit the floor. Great she has resorted to throwing food.

I turned around and was hit in the chest with another egg. I took the full bag of flower off the counter and the jug of vegetable oil. I poured the oil on her and dumped the whole bag of flower on her.

"Oh my god! You just didn't!!" She screeched.

Rosalie flitted into the room. "KC! What the hell did you do to her!? Come here Iris, we'll go get you cleaned up."

Iris giggled and hit me with the bag of powdered sugar making it go all over the kitchen. Alice and Esme walked in the kitchen at that precise moment and looked about ready to kill both of us.

"KASPER CULLEN!!" Esme shrieked.

"IRIS CHEN!!" Alice growled.

I lifted Iris off the counter and dashed upstairs to my room leaving a trail of powder behind us. We burst into laughter once we were safe. I took out another pair of clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower.


	23. Chapter 23

Its been a while since I said this but nothing has changed. NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Only KC and Iris. I personally think they make a lovely couple....Now on with the story!!

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the bathroom door open. Everyone knew I was in the shower so why would they come to pester me? I was after all naked. Who would want to see me naked!? I shimmered away just as someone pulled back the shower curtain.

"Iris?! What are you doing!?" I hissed.

"I was going to join you. I need a shower too." She answered stepping in the shower.

"There is another bathroom at the end of the hall."

"I want to use this one."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you saying you don't want me to see you naked?" Iris almost laughed.

"Its not funny Iris."

"No its hilarious! You have seen me naked before. Whats the problem?" She asked feeling around until she found me. She pulled me towards her.

"Iris! Let me go!" I ordered trying to keep my voice steady. I really didn't like the idea of showering together. Being naked with someone who your addicted to often leads to...fornicating. Something I had promised my parents I would NEVER do until after marriage. A promise I intended to keep.

"Awww come on KC." Iris whined pulling herself closer to me.

"I said no!!" I almost yelled. I pushed myself out of the shower, away from temptation. I thanked God for my gift of invisibility and ran streaking to my room to change.

I hoped my family didn't hear what Iris and I were arguing about. I headed down stairs to the living room and watched Alice put the finishing touches on the vases of flowers. Iris came down the stairs a few moments later looking very annoyed. Jasper and Emmett snickered on the couch watching some stupid sports show.

"Hey Jazz?" Emmett called.

"Yeah Em?" Jasper said.

"Have you heard of that new movie, The hundred and sixty year old virgin?" Emmett laughed.

"I heard of it. I haven't seen it yet." Jasper snickered.

"I really wanna see it. It looks funny." Emmett said.

"Same here. I bet he lives in his parent's basement." Jasper agreed.

Emmett roared with laughter.

"Shut the hell up." I growled.

"You do know that there are things you can do to help with your mood swings?" Jasper asked still laughing at me.

I clenched my teeth and stomped over to my brothers, thinking of different ways to make them die a slow and painful death.

"Not in the house! Bella will be here in a few minutes!" Alice hissed.

I nodded and grabbed Jasper off the couch throwing him out of the backdoor that Rosalie had opened for me. A moment later Rose threw Emmett out the door for me.

"Have fun." She called closing the door.

I grabbed Jasper in a head lock and dodged a punch from Emmett. I let go of Jasper kicking him in the back and turned to Emmett. He swung at me again and I took a step back and kicked him in the ribs. Jasper gabbed me from behind and threw me onto the ground. Emmett jumped on top of me. I struggled to get free but couldn't with Emmett's fat ass on top of me.

"Get off!!" I yelled.

"Do you give?" Jasper asked smirking.

"Never!!"

"Get use to the view then." Emmett laughed.

I growled and pulled my right arm free. I ripped his pants down the center causing him to jump off of me. Jasper and I howled with laughter. Emmett climbed up a tree and into his bedroom window uttering colorful insults. I kicked Jasper in the ribs before running inside.

Jasper followed me into the house glaring at me.

"Its a party. Be happy." I teased.

He rolled his eyes walking over to his wife and taking her hand.

"We can leave when ever you want." I told Iris before bending down a bit and kissing her. We might be a funny looking couple with her being five foot two and me being six one but at least we were closer in height than Alice and Jasper.

"I'll be fine." She assured me kissing me back.

Emmett returned with a new pair of pants and stood next to Rosalie.

"Happy Birthday Bella." We all said in unison.

Esme gave Bella a hug. Carlisle put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Sorry about this Bella," He said in a stage whisper. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Emmett stood with his wife behind our parents. He had on his trademark big goofy looking grin.

"You haven't changed at all," He teased. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are red-faced as always."

"Thanks a lot Emmett." Bella said blushing deeper.

Emmett laughed. "I have to step out for a second," He paused to wink at Alice. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try."

Emmett left to put Bella's first gift in her car. Alice skipped towards Bella smiling. Jasper leaned back against the post at the foot of the stairs.

"Time for presents!" Alice exclaimed pulling Bella towards the gifts.

"So much for introductions." I said frowning.

"OH! Right! Bella hasn't met her yet." Alice said aloud.

"Duh." I said rolling my eyes. "Bella, I would like you to meet my...err...fiancée, Iris." I said smiling and holding Iris close to me.

"Its nice to meet you." Bella said smiling.

Iris nodded, holding her breath.

"We can leave if you want." I whispered. I really didn't want her to feel obligated to suffer through the whole party just to make a good impression. It was hard enough for her to be around humans but I knew Bella was really tempting.

She shook her head slightly.

"No more objections! On to the gifts!" Alice cheered handing Bella a box.

"Alice, you know I told you no gifts." Bella said looking serious.

"Yes. I didn't listen. Now open it! Its from Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie."

Bella opened the first gift. "Ummm...Thanks."

Rosalie smiled. I laughed. "Its a radio for your truck," Jasper laughed. "Emmett is installing it now, so you can't return it."

"Thanks Jasper, Rosalie." Bella said smiling. "Thanks, Emmett."

Emmett laughed from the garage.

"Open mine and Edward's next." Alice said handing Bella another package.

Bella glared at Edward. "You promised."

Emmett bounded into the room laughing. "Just in time!" He exclaimed pushing Jasper forward as he got a closer look.

I stayed near the steps with Iris hugging her from behind. "We can go when ever you want." I whispered. Iris again shook her head.

"I didn't spend a dime." Edward assured Bella.

Emmett chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward before opening the package. "Shoot." She muttered after cutting her finger on the paper.

"No!" Edward roared.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Also thank you to those few who have reviewed! I love you guys!!!


	24. Chapter 24

At that moment two things happened. Jasper raced towards Bella and Iris threw me backwards dashing towards Bella as well. I raced after her and jumped on her. I landed on top of her and tried to keep a firm grip on her as she snarled and snapped at me. Carlisle helped me get Iris outside before going back into the house to help Bella. I kept my firm grip on Iris's shoulders leading her towards the edge of the woods where Emmett and Rosalie had taken Jasper.

Jasper had calmed down breathing in the fresh air but looked close to freaking out about trying to kill Bella. Rosalie took Iris from me and helped her calm down. I headed back into the house.

I stood near the door and watched Carlisle work on Bella. "I'm so sorry that this happened." I said softly. "I'm really sorry that your birthday is ruined and that your hurt." I told Bella.

"I'll be fine." Bella said.

"I told you it was a bad idea for Iris and I to come here." I whispered before heading back outside.

I walked over to where Iris, and my siblings were and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." She uttered.

I shook my head and kissed her head. "Its not your fault. I shouldn't have agreed to us going to the party."

"I was curious so I took a breath and..."

"Its still not your fault. Bella just has that special talent of smelling to good."

"But you didn't go after her."

"When the smell hit me you threw me backwards. You were the only thing on my mind. I'm sorry I had to tackle you." I explained.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault." I said again. "We can go as far away as you want. Any place in the world."

"What about your family?" She asked looking at my siblings.

"It won't be the first time I've left home. We can come back to them when you want to."

"You don't have to leave." Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward is upset. He needs some time to calm down. It isn't safe having a newborn around Bella. Even if they can control themselves most of the time." I said kissing Iris's head.

"Iris didn't do anything. I'm the one who almost...killed her." Jasper murmured before heading into the forest.

I headed after him. "Jasper, its not your fault. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme have trouble too."

"Did you see any of them try to kill her?! Its always me!" Jasper yelled.

"I have messed up before. We weren't taught like they were. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Every one makes mistakes. That includes me and you. Do you remember when I found that child when we were hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett for the first time? We all make mistakes. Its not always you. Emmett attacked a hunter once. Do you remember that?" I asked grabbing his arm.

He pulled his arm free. "I hurt Bella-"

"No you didn't! Edward pushed her out of the way. She tripped and fell. You didn't directly hurt her. It was an accident."

"I would have hurt her..."

"If Edward couldn't read your mind sure. Maybe you would have a shot at hurting her. Bella is a klutz. She can't do anything without hurting herself." I said rolling my eyes. I mean ok, I might have fallen in love with a human but at least I wasn't in love with someone who couldn't walk a foot with out hurting herself. "You can't just run away. Alice would find you and beat the shit out of you." Jasper sighed and nodded. He followed me back to the house.

Esme had cleaned up all the blood with bleach leaving a horrible smell in the house.

"Alice said you and Iris are leaving?" Esme asked looking sad.

"Yes. I'll let you know where we are going when we get there." I replied hugging her.

"Family meeting once Edward gets back home." Carlisle stated.

"Call me after to fill me in. I want to go now." I said heading up to my room.

"Why are we going to leave now?" Iris asked following me.

"Driving helps me clear my mind. It sort of calms me." I explained tossing some clothes in a bag.

"Maybe you should borrow some clothes from Alice or Rose since they felt the need to throw yours out. We could always stop and get some on the way to where ever we are going."

"I'll go borrow some clothes." She agreed.

"Meet me at the car." I said kissing her again.

We hugged my family and agreed to call them once we knew where we were going. I had decided to just follow the road. Where ever we ended up was where we would be.


	25. Chapter 25

I had been driving for a day and a half when I noticed Iris had started to stiffly stare out the window looking like she was ready to tear the door off and attack the first creature she saw. I put my hand on hers. She looked up at me wide eyed.

"Your thirsty. I'm sorry. I should have noticed sooner." I apologised looking into her beautiful back eyes.

"I can't get her sent out of my head." Iris whispered looking back out the window.

"Its ok. We'll stop to hunt and clean up a bit before heading back out." I said pulling into a hotel parking lot.

Iris nodded.

"Please stay here. I'll go get us a room." I said before kissing her hand and getting out of the car.

I glanced back at Iris before going inside the hotel's lobby. I walked towards the counter where a pretty twenty something year old was eyeing me up. "Hello." I said smiling.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could get a room for two?"

"Sure thing." She said batting her eyes at me. "What floor would you like?"

"It doesn't really matter. Maybe a suite? Something romantic?" I asked.

Her heart fluttered. "Ssure. Room 314, on the 4th floor." She said handing me a key.

"Thank you. Do you happen to have a back entrance? My fiancee is feeling a little ill and I wouldn't want to carry her through the crowd." I said.

The girl frowned. "Yes. Back there." She said pointing to a set of doors on the opposite side of the large lobby.

I went out to the car and was relieved to see that Iris hadn't torn the door off or attacked anyone. I carried our bags to our room and returned to the car.

"We'll go a safe distance out of town and hunt then come back to relax. I think you'll like our room." I said rubbing her arm.

She nodded still looking out the window.

She was back to normal after hunting. I carried her up to our suite and dropped her on the bed. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is there a reason for such a romantic setting?" She asked.

"Nope." I said laying next to her on the bed.

"Oh really?" She asked straddling me.

"I just thought it would be nice to have a large room to spread out in." I answered. I wouldn't mind some kissing as well.

As if reading my mind she started to kiss me. She moved her hands down my body after a moment as I moved mine up hers. She pulled off my shirt and ran her hands down my chest. I gulped. This was going a bit far. I pulled her hands back up my chest sending shivers down my spine. She giggled as I kissed her neck. I let go of her hands and put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. I pulled her lips closer to mine closing my eyes in the sheer pleasure of her soft lips touching mine. Her hands explored my chest as mine ran through her long hair. I froze when her hand moved back to my pants. My eyes snapped open when she slid off her shirt after unzipping my pants. I shookmy head trying to pull away when she started to kiss my neck. We both knew how excited I was at the moment but I brain faught to control it. When Iris started to slip out of her pants I slid out from under her and off the bed.

"Whats wrong?" She asked puzzled.

"I can't..." I murmured unable to meet her gaze.

"Damn it KC! Why do you keep doing this?!"

"I want to but I can't..."

"If I repulse you that much I don't know why you bother with pretending to want to marry me!" She hissed pushing me out of the room and slamming the door in my face.

"Nothing about you repulses me. Iris my darling, I love you more than anything on this earth. I can't allow my...impure desires to taint your purity." I responded through the door.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Iris asked opening the door.

"I don't want to taint your purity with my impure desires." I repeated.

"In English please. Not all of us were born in 1800."

"I wasn't born in the year 1800, I was born in 1847." I corrected. "I mean I don't want to...deflower you."

She blinked. "I'm not a virgin."

"I am..." I sighed

"I can solve that." Iris said pulling me close to her.

"Iris, please. I want to do one good deed before I die."

"What do you mean?"

"I have lied, cheated, stolen, killed, I have envied my siblings and parents for something I thought I could never have-"

"Ok. I get it. Your a bad seed. That doesn't mean you don't deserve me." She said cutting me off.

"I promised my parents I would never...take part in" I paused taking a breath. "Sex before marriage."

"I should have known. Your very old fashioned...." Iris grumbled heading into the living room.

"I'm sorry. Its how my parents raised me. I find you to be so tempting it drives me mad." I said following her.

"I see." She laughed. "You should put some pants on."

I grabbed my bag of clothes and dashed into the bedroom to change. I knew this wasn't the first time she had seen me lose my cool and get excited in front of her but she had never seen it so obvious. I opened my bag after closing the door and dumped my clothes out on the bed. I sorted through my pants to find something that could hide my erection and paused when I found my cell phone. I flipped it open out of curiosity and frowned when I saw there were thirty missed calls and fourteen voice mails.

I put my phone down and slipped off my boxers. Iris heard the movement and opened the door. Luckily I shimmered away before she saw me. I knew it was stupid to be embarrassedabout being naked with your fiancee but I really didn't want her to see me. She sighed and sat down on the bed tossing me a pair of boxers. After I had my boxers and pants on I sat down next to her and became visible.


	26. Chapter 26

I wasn't quite sure where to make them go so I decided on New York after my friend from work suggested it.

* * *

I picked up my phone and saw that all the calls were from my family. I didn't listen to all of the messages. Esme and Rosalie had sounded more and more worried that I wasn't answering. I sighed hoping they didn't think Iris had killed me or something crazy like that.

I called Esme's cell phone.

"KC!" She almost sobbed.

"Esme whats wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"We were worried you got rid of your phone." She choked. "We thought you wanted to leave us..."

"Mom..." I sighed. It was just like her to freak out over the littlest things. "I can assure you I don't plan on leaving our family. You know that I love you so stop being silly. I had my phone on silent and left it in my bag. I was actually thinking of coming back home."

"We left Forks." She said trying to keep her voice steady

I heard a rustling on the other end of the phone. "Hey KC. Rose and Jasper took Esme to calm her down. Edward left. He hasn't returned any of our calls. Esme has been like this since our family meeting." Emmett murmured with out a trace of humor in his voice.

"Where are you guys?"

"On our way to New York. We stopped in Billings, Montana for gas. Where are you two?"

"Some place in Colorado."

"Did you want to meet us in New York?"

"Yes...Wait...What part of New York?" I asked.

"We're going to New York?" Iris whispered.

"Buffalo." Emmett answered.

"My parents live in Buffalo..." Iris whispered.

"We can't go to Buffalo. Rochester would be better." I offered.

"We'll talk it over. Keep your phone on you this time. I don't think Esme can take it if you disappear again. She was already upset when You and Iris left, when Edward left he made it ten times worse." Emmett sighed.

"We'll meet up with you guys as soon as we can. Make sure Alice doesn't tell Esme. I want it to be a surprise."

Iris took the phone. "Tell everyone that we miss them and if its not in Buffalo, we'll meet up with you guys in New York." She told Emmett before hanging up.

We packed up our stuff and headed back out to meet up with my family. Iris had a worried look on her face as she glanced out the car window silently.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked taking her hand.

"I miss my parents." She said softly. "I'll never get to see them again. I didn't think much about it before. I don't want to go to New York..."

"Then we won't go to New York. Maybe we can visit your parents in a couple of years. I know its hard. I never got to see my mother and father after I joined the army..."I shared kissing her hand.

"I can't ask you to stay away from your family. I think I'll be ok as long as its not someplace I have ever been before."

"Our family," I corrected. "Will follow us where ever we decide to go."

"I don't know how we can do the wedding now." Iris murmured admiring her ring.

"My darling, if you still have your heart set on November twenty third, I will make it happen. We will have what ever kind of wedding you like." I assured her.

"I would love to get married on November twenty third. I'm just worried that no one else will be in the mood for a wedding with all that has happened." Iris admitted.

"Edward will come back. He won't be able to stay away from Bella for long, or our family. That is if he loves her as much as I love you." I said kissing her hand again.

"You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better."

"I'm actually just making it up as I go along. You inspire me." I teased.

After getting directions by Text message from Alice we caught up with my family a day later. I sped up and swiveled around an old lady in a dented up mini van beating her to the gas pump next to Carlisle's Mercedes.

I casually got out of the car and opened the passanger door after the old lady pulled away. "Hey guys." I said grinning.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie nearly knocked me over racing to hug me. Iris danced over to Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett giving them each a big hug.

"You three are going to squeeze me to death." I teased.

"KC! Iris! I wasn't sure you two were going to make it." Alice said before pulling Iris into a big hug.

"You knew?!" Rosalie asked glaring at Alice.

"I warned her not to tell. Only her and Emmett knew." I told her.

She sent Emmett a death glare.

"I would like to discus what I think to be an important matter." I said. "Iris is from New York and she told me that the thought of going back to New York isn't very appealing."

"I did not. I said I didn't want to go to Buffalo." She hissed glaring at me.

"You told me you didn't want to go any place that could be associated with your parents."

"That isn't all of New York. You might want to think before opening your big stupid mouth." Iris growled before stomping away.

I took a step forward going to follow her but stopped when Alice grabbed my arm.

"Trust me. You really don't want to do that." She warned. She pulled Rosalie and Esme with her following Iris.

My brothers and Father looked at me puzzled.

"She has been worrying over doubts about the wedding. She thinks that because of recent events no one would want to do anything related to our wedding." I sighed.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I would be better if she wasn't upset with me most of the time."

"Have you two set a date yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. She said Alice had a vision with November twenty third so that's what we are planning on."

"Maybe you should ease her up a bit...Help her calm down. If you get what I mean." Emmett said winking at me.

"If you don't keep your comments to your self your really going to regret it." I growled feeling the anger inside me build. Why did he always have to make perverted jokes? What was wrong with taking a relationship slow and waiting to have sex? I mean come on! We were going to be married in two months!

"Calm down." Jasper said sending me soothing feelings. "Emmett, I agree. You need to stop with the jokes. Most of them aren't funny."

"How about Iris rides with the girls in Rosalie's car? Jasper or I can go with you and the other will be stuck with Emmett." Carlisle offered.

"Fine." I said after thinking for a moment. "How about Emmett takes my car and I'll go with you two."

Their jaws dropped. I had never let anyone drive my car. Except Carlisle, but that was only once.

"You would let HIM drive your car?!" Jasper exclaimed looking hurt.

"Why not? He knows what would happen if he damaged it in any way."

"Who is to say that I want to drive that thing?" Emmett asked smirking.

"Because its the hottest car any one in the family owns. Every one has been dying to drive it. Than again I would love to see Jazz acting like a child while driving." I laughed.

"How about I drive it and you can go with your brothers?" Carlisle offered.

"I still like the thought of Jazz driving." I laughed again watching him eye up my car. I handed Jasper the car key and watched him flash Emmett a huge grin. Emmett frowned and rolled his eyes.

The girls had calmed Iris down. She followed them over to us still looking a bit annoyed. I glanced at Alice before walking towards Iris. She folded her arms frowning.

"How about you go with the girls? Maybe you'll feel better without me being there to annoy you." I whispered into her ear hugging her.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave." She whispered back clinging to me.

"I'll be right behind you. I love you. You know I could never leave you."I murmured kissing her neck.

"Some time today." Emmett teased.

I kissed Iris once more before walking over and punching Emmett in the gut. I got in the passenger seat of my car for the first time as Jasper got in the drivers seat.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you once again to all of my readers!! I do not own twilight only KC and Iris.

I apologize if I don't update every day. I have been working a LOT. I am getting ready to move to Florida this May. I have to practice my ASL so I can be a translator once I get down there. For those of you who haven't read my profile I will be working at Disney World!! On with the story!!

* * *

Jasper drove like a mad man. I guess after not driving for so many years, one really would get a kick out of going a hundred over the speed limit on the empty highway. I tried to keep my mind occupied but I was bored as hell. The next time we stopped for gas I was going to have to take over the driving again. Jasper had left Rosalie and Carlisle in the dust. He hadn't said a word since he took over, staying focused on the road and the thrill of how much power my car had.

"Slow down." I commanded as he hit two hundred.

"There's no one around." He said speeding up.

"I don't give a shit! It's my car!" I growled.

"Well I'm driving." Jasper laughed.

I was about to curse him out and tell him to pull over when my phone rang.

"Yes Alice?" I asked flipping it open.

"Tell him to pull over now!" She growled.

"I was about to before you interrupted me." I grumbled.

"NOW!" She hissed.

I closed my phone before pulling the wheel to the right. "Breaks. Now."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jasper asked trying to turn the wheel back.

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"Just pull the hell over!!"

"No! You said I could drive!" He yelled smacking my hands away from the wheel.

"Alice said you have to pull over NOW!!" I yelled back reaching for the wheel.

We both froze and looked in the rear view mirror when we saw flashing lights.

"I'm going to kill you." I said letting Jasper feel all my rage.

"I don't have any ID on me." Jasper almost whispered.

"What?!"

"I don't ever drive so I didn't think to make an ID. I threw out my old one."

"You are NEVER driving my car again." I growled. "Pull over and we'll switch seats before the cop sees. You owe me SOOO Big."

Jasper slowed to a stop on the side of the road and we quickly switched seats. The cop slowly walked towards us, but stopped half way and looked around.

"Whats he doing?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jasper answered looking worried.

I pulled out my ID and car information and waited for the cop. He turned around in a circle and shook his head before getting back into his car. The cop sat in his car and continued to look around. We saw our family drive past and waited for the cop to approach us. After a few minutes he turned around and pulled away.

I glanced at Jasper who looked equally puzzled. I pulled away from the side of the road and followed after our family.

"That was odd." Jasper said after a moment. "The cop was really confused about something..."

"I wonder why." I murmured trying to focus on the road.

"I don't know, but I feel weird."

I nodded slightly.

As we passed Carlisle I honked and he looked around confused.

I started to slow down and go the speed limit when I felt a growing pain inside my head.

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked inspecting me.

I shook my head not being able to answer verbally.

My cell phone rang and Jasper answered it when I made no move to pick it up.

"Hello. No. I don't know. He just left. What are you talking about? We're right behind you." Jasper replied answering each of the caller's question a second after it was asked.


	28. Chapter 28

My eyes widened as I realized what must have happened. Some how I must have projected my invisibility to cloak the car. That's why both the cop and Carlisle didn't see us. Carlisle had once said that there was a chance that I could do such a thing if the situation called for it. Maybe I was worried enough to tap into what ever it was inside of me that made me able to disappear. I tightened my grip on the wheel trying to find a way to undo the invisibility. Jasper must have noticed what was going on because he hung up.

"Why did you pull a Hudini?" Jasper asked using Emmett's term for my ability.

"I didn't mean to." I murmured trying to focus on anything but the intense pain in my head. "I can't undo it."

"What do you mean? Just do what you normally do."

"I can't. I have tried."

"How did you do it the first time?" Jasper asked studying my face.

"You remember." I answered hoping it didn't come to that.

"I do remember but I don't know what happened before you became visible and were laying on the ground in a fetal position." Jasper said softly.

"Eventually I just shimmered back after feeling like my head was going to explode." I explained.

I pulled over and put my head in my hands. "I can't drive like this. Its messing with my vision."

"I'll drive. I promise I'll obey the speed limit." Jasper said getting out of the car.

The half second it took for him to reach my side of the car my head exploded in pain. I clenched my eyes closed, and fell out of the car doubled over in pain when Jasper opened the car door.

"KC!" He called out reaching for my arm.

I heard the cry of pain before I realized it came from me. When he touched me there was a spike in my pain. I heard him take a few steps back as car doors closed. Foot steps approached and I could feel them hovering around me.

"What did you do to him!?" Iris shrieked.

"I didn't do anything! Honest! He was fine a moment ago. I got out of the car so we could switch seats and he fell over." Jasper said quickly.

"Hhhmmm...Interesting." Carlisle said kneeling next to me. "He must have created a bond between you two and the car. When you got out it must have severed the bond and the force has greatly impacted him." He said softly.

"Will he be ok?" Iris asked kneeling next to me.

"I have seen him like this once. He seemed alright after." Jasper said softly.

"Put him in the car. You and Jasper can take his car. Iris, you'll come with us and you three can lead the rest of the way." Carlisle directed.

I felt Emmett lift me up and slide me into the back seat of Carlisle's car. Iris got in the passenger seat and Carlisle got in the driver's seat. After a few moments the pain in my head had subsided a bit I opened my eyes and shifted slightly.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked watching me in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah." I muttered still laying crunched up in the back seat.

"Are you sure?" Iris asked turning around to face me.

"My head still hurts." I sighed. "I'll be fine."

Iris slowly moved into the back seat. She positioned herself so that I was laying with my head in her lap. She ran her hands through my hair.

"That feels good." I sighed closing my eyes.

"Glad I could help." She said before kissing my head.

"Always." I whispered before kissing her.

I sat up and pulled her in my lap refusing to break the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and deepened the kiss. I ran my hands through her hair and down her back.

She jumped slightly when Carlisle cleared his throat. "I take it your feeling better?" he asked looking slightly amused.

"Yes. Much better." I said grinning at Iris.

"I wonder where Jasper and Emmett are." Iris wondered aloud looking out the window.


	29. Chapter 29

We stopped in front of a secluded house a few miles outside of Webster, New York. I got out of the car and pulled Iris out, lifting her into my arms. Carlisle walked over to Esme and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before taking the two bags she was holding and leading her into the house. Alice was sitting on the hood of my car flirting with her husband. Emmett and Rosalie were someplace inside the house.

"Get the hell off my car." I said glaring at Alice.

She flipped me the bird before putting her arms around Jasper.

I let Iris down before heading over and pulling Alice off my car. Alice let out a squeal when I lifted her with one arm and swung her around. Jasper ran over and picked up Iris.

"Put me down!" She screamed wide eyed.

"Only after Alice is released." Jasper laughed.

"Never!" I chuckled spinning in a circle.

Iris kicked Jasper in the croch and bolted into the house when he fell over. I let Alice go and ran after Iris.

I found Iris inside the room Esme had set up for us. She was looking out of the window into the back yard. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I know something is wrong. I'm really sorry that we upset you. We were just fooling around." I said softly petting her head.

"I didn't want him to drop me." Iris admitted.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "My darling, if he had dropped you I would have been there to catch you."

"But you had Alice..."

"I would drop her on her ass if Jasper dared to drop you." I assured her kissing her on her head.

"My cousin dropped me when I was little. I landed on the cat and he scratched me up. It really hurt." Iris murmured burring her face in my chest.

"He'll be fine. He's tough." I laughed.

Iris apologized to Jasper and we decided to set up our room the way we wanted to. I moved the furniture around until she liked the set up. I sprawled out on the bed that she had asked Esme for. Iris curled up next to me.

"Have you thought any more about the wedding?" I asked pulling her into my arms.

"I think we...should have Alice help." She answered looking up at me hopeful.

"Absolutely not."

"Please?" She asked kissing me.

"No." I replied trying to pull myself away.

Iris rolled on top of me and pressed her lips on mine. I closed my eyes and ran my hands down her back. She slipped her hands under my shirt and ran them up my chest. Her hands left my chest after taking off my shirt. She intensified the kiss when I felt my belt losen. My eyes snapped open and I shoved her off when I saw that she had her shirt off and was in the process of taking off my pants.

"KC?" She asked worried.

"How many ways do I have to say no!?" I growled getting off the bed and fixing my belt. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and left the room before she could respond.

"KC! What is wrong with you!?" She asked grabbing my arm.

"You know what is wrong. I'm not going to get into this with you." I growled pushing her off me.

"What the hell!"

"I told you before. If you can't respect that then I honestly don't know..." I sighed.

"You don't know what?" Iris hissed.

"I don't know if its going to work." I said softly.

Iris slapped me and ran off to Alice and Jasper's room. I sighed and returned to the room I shared with Iris. My brothers knocked on my door and entered without waiting for me to answer.

"Iris is freaking out saying you are going to break up with her." Jasper stated.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"That's what we thought." Emmett said.

"I would never break up with Iris!"

"That's what the girls are telling her. Apparently she doesn't agree." Jasper sighed.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said taking a little box out of my nightstand.

I knocked on Alice's door and opened it before waiting for a response. I walked over to Iris and pulled her into my arms.

"I don't know how you could ever think I would want to leave you." I murmured kissing her head.

"You said it isn't going to work." She said pulling away.

"Iris my darling, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. I'm just frustrated about how you keep trying to force me into having sex with you. I told you that I want to wait. As hard as that is, its what I feel is right. Its how I was raised."

Iris allowed me to pull her back into my arms. I slipped the box out of my pocket and placed it in her hand.

"I was going to wait to give this to you but you have left me no choice." I murmured in her ear.

She opened the box and gasped. "What is this for?" She asked pulling the charm bracelet out of the box.

"You silly." I teased putting it on her wrist. "I thought it would be something meaningful to show the things we have shared in our life together so far. There a _shopping bag_ for the Mall in Alaska where we met, a _hair brush_for your profession, a _heart_ for our love, and a _bear_ for your first hunt."

"I'm sorry KC. I'll try to be good." Iris promised before standing on her toes to kiss me.

Alice pulled her away and kicked me out of the room to start planning the wedding.

"I will NOT be getting married if YOUR doing the planning. Its MY wedding. You can help Iris with the dresses, flowers, and invitations but I am going to plan the rest with MY future bride. WE are getting married NOT you!" I growled through the door.

I heard Iris laugh and Alice throw something at the door before returning to my brothers.


	30. Chapter 30

Happy Easter!!!!

* * *

"I like that one better." Iris told Rosalie, pointing to the computer screen.

"Yeah. That's really pretty." Rosalie agreed.

"Hey! What are you two up to?" I asked appearing behind them.

"Go away!" Rosalie yelled turning off the screen and shoving me away.

"Why?" I asked. "I want to spend time with my fiancee." I said taking Iris's hand.

"She is busy." Rosalie growled taking Iris's other arm.

"You can have her later. I'm bored."

"And lonely no doubt. Go away."

"I am lonely. You, Esme, and Alice have been holding her prisoner all week!" I whined.

"Getting ready for YOUR wedding!" Rosalie hissed.

"But its not fair. She is MY fiancee." I whined pulling Iris closer to me.

"Calm down." Iris said pulling her arm away from Rosalie. "Rose and I were looking at dresses. I think we found the dress. We'll finish up and I'll be all yours." Iris promised kissing me.

"Back off." Rosalie said pushing me out Esme's office.

I waited like a good boy in the living room for Iris to finish. I still had to write my vows and plan our honeymoon. I had made an agreement with my sisters that they could plan the wedding if Alice could keep silent to everyone about when I finally decided the plans for the honeymoon.

I was scribbling my ideas for my vows when Jasper sat down next to me.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked.

"Writing." I answered closing my note pad.

"Mind sharing what you have so far?"

"Its not much. Luckily I still have a couple of weeks until the big day." I sighed passing him the book.

"She'll like it." Jasper said after reading it.

"I hope so." I murmured taking it back.

Iris fluttered down the stairs wearing one of the dresses she and Esme picked out. I got off the couch pocketing my little notebook and pulling her into my arms. I loved the way this dress looked on her. Iris was beautiful in anything but purple really made her irresistible. The best part was that she was all mine, and I was hers.

"Earth to KC." Iris laughed pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Oh...Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I said that your eyes are dark. We should go hunting."

"Oh." I hadn't felt the burning in my throat until she mentioned it. "Maybe you should change first. Esme might get a bit upset if you ruined this beautiful dress she bought for you."

"I guess your right. I'll be back in a minute." Iris kissed me before fluttering back up the stairs to change.

After Iris changed into a pair of tight jeans and a lavender tank top we left to hunt. She knocked me over into a pile of leafs after we finished.

"Feel better?" Iris asked.

"Much." I laughed.

"Good."

"Not that I don't like being pinned by you, but is there a reason why you threw me into these leafs?"

"Nope. I just thought it would be fun." Iris laughed.

"It would be funner if I didn't have a bug crawling up my leg." I joked shaking my leg.

She rolled off me and Pulled me up. We raced home laughing the whole way. She of course beat me.

"Nice hair." Emmett snorted when we walked in the door.

I laughed pulling a twig out of Iris's hair. Iris growled at Emmett.

"Chill out kid." He laughed. "You'll wilt your peadles."

I pulled another leaf out from her hair. "He is a moron don't listen to him." I whispered in her ear pulling her in my arms.

"Hey...Iris...If your a flower then how can you hear? Flowers don't have ears." Emmett laughed again.

Iris let out another snarl and jumped over the couch pulling me with her. She threw Emmett onto the floor and I got tangled up in the two.

"Let him go!" I exclaimed.

Emmett laughed as I tried to push Iris off him. She was hissing at Emmett when I untangled myself and helped Jasper drag her off.

Jasper pulled Iris up the stairs to the room I shared with her leaving me with Emmett.

"You are such an ass!" I yelled.

"Its not my fault she freaks out." Emmett chuckled getting off the floor.

"You don't get it. Its not funny. None of your 'jokes' ever are funny."

"Sure they are."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes before heading upstairs to spend more time with Iris before my sister's could snatch her away.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ok, Em. I got one." Iris laughed as I walked into the living room. "What do you call a blond who can read?"

"I donno." Emmett chuckled.

"A fake. Either they can't be blond or they can't read." Iris exclaimed.

"That...errr...wasn't very funny." Emmett laughed.

Jasper was gritting his teeth staring at the TV. I picked up Iris and sat down pulling her into my lap.

"You alright?" I asked Jasper.

"They have been making these lame comments for almost an hour." He uttered through his clenched teeth.

"You could go watch TV some place else." I chuckled.

"Awww...Jazzy! You won't leave will you?" Iris teased grabbing for him.

"You would think with all the happiness going around he would be in a better mood." Emmett pretended to whisper to me.

"Maybe he is PMSing." I whispered back.

Jasper let out a hiss and moved from the couch to the lone chair on the other side of the living room.

"Don't be like that Jazzy!" Iris cried leaping onto his lap.

"Don't call me Jazzy! My name is Jasper." He growled pushing her off.

"Maybe we should go upstairs." I suggested lifting Iris off the floor.

"No. He pushed me." Iris said glaring behind me at Jasper.

"You jumped on him after making fun of him." I defended. "Your not hurt. Lets go up stairs."

Iris ignored me and continued to stare behind me.

"Iris please?" I sighed taking her hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper roll his eyes and get off the chair. Iris watched his movements and shifted to pounce. I pushed her over mid leap and pinned her.

"Iris," I said just loud enough for her to hear. "He didn't mean anything by it. You and Emmett have been driving him crazy. Give him a break."

"No." Iris hissed shoving me off and standing up.

"I love you." I smirked laying belly up on the floor.

Iris smiled. "I love you too." She said leaning down.

She giggled when I pulled her onto the floor with me and kissed her. Each and every kiss we shared seemed perfect. I always counted the seconds that our kisses lasted. Every one ended to soon.

Rosalie cleared her throat causing Iris to pull away to look up. I glared at Rose. Three minutes, still to short.

"Are you two finished?" Alice asked looking amused.

"Not quite." I answered about to pull Iris into another kiss.

"To bad." Rosalie laughed pulling the love of my life away from me before our lips touched.

I growled at her as I got up from the floor and reached for Iris's hand.

"Calm down lover boy. She'll be all yours tomorrow after the wedding." Alice laughed pulling Iris up the stairs.

_Tomorrow after the wedding? _My wedding? Tomorrow? I walked into the kitchen to look at the calender. Sure enough it was November twenty second. I tired not to panic. How could it be the day before the wedding already!? I didn't even know where I was going to take Iris for our honeymoon!

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked watching me from the doorway.

"I'm not ready yet..." I murmured still looking at the calender.

"You'll be fine. You and Iris both love each other."

"No. I mean I kinda forgot about the honeymoon." I admitted.

"At least you have your vows done. We'll plan the honeymoon then have your batchler party."

Shit! I forgot about the vows.

"You forgot to write your vows?!" Jasper whispered.

I nodded.

"Great...I guess we'll have to help you with that too." Jasper sighed.

We waited with Carlisle and Emmett for Tanya's family to come.


	32. Chapter 32

My bachelor party went by quickly and I had decided that Iris and I would be going to a cabin in Maine that Carlisle had bought about twenty years ago. It would be like having our own cottage for how ever long our honeymoon lasted. I knew Iris would love it.

I had finished my vows when Jasper and Emmett decided to start a wresting match. Charlotte and Peter showed up shortly after breaking up the fight. Charlotte headed upstairs with the other girls, and all of us guys sat around bored.

Emmett was the first to break the silence "So how did you meet Iris?" he asked in an unusually serious tone.

I blinked at him shocked that he would have the intelligence to ask such a question. "eerrrr..."

"Awww is wittle KC shy?" Peter teased.

I shot a glare his way and took a breath. "I met Iris while I was visiting Tanya in Alaska." I stated turning on the television.

"Riiight..." Jasper snickered.

"That doesn't really explain anything." Carlisle pointed out. "How did you meet her? Tanya said something about you running away from her when you were at the mall together?"

At this I sighed and turned off the television. "Tanya and I went to the mall because we were bored and got kicked out of her house. I wanted to get gifts for everyone and Tanya was babbling on about something. I wasn't really paying attention." I closed my eyes to block out their stares as I told my story. "I saw a beautiful girl out of the corner of my eye. I noticed everything about her as I watched her hoping Tanya wouldn't notice. I didn't want her to get any ideas..."

"What did you notice about her?" Jasper asked interrupting me.

"Everything. The way her long silky black hair flowed behind her as she walked. Her distinct sent...Everything. I saw her sway the slightest bit and before I could stop myself I was at her side. I pushed her hair out of her face before noticing the small crowd that had gathered. Tanya looked pissed. Seriously I thought I was going to be dust in the wind. When Iris woke up she thought Tanya was my sister."

My audience couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I didn't leave her side all the way to the hospital. Once there the doctors made me wait in the waiting room. Hospitals smell funny." I commented recalling the smell.

"Your just not use to the smell." Carlisle stated.

"Anyway. They returned her to me after doing some tests. That's when you called." I said pointing to Carlisle opening my eyes.

"Tanya had called me furious that you drug her to the mall then left her there. She was worried one of the kids you went to school with saw you while you played hero." Carlisle explained.

"She needs to get over it." I grumbled standing up.

I was pushed over by someone behind me. I twisted myself preventing my face from meeting the floor. Tanya sent me an evil glare, and I charged her knocking her off the back of the couch. As always it was an easy pin.

Her sister Kate shocked me and pushed me off with her foot.

My brothers, and Peter laughed as I fought with Kate and Tanya. I went invisible and toyed with them for a bit before tossing them outside. The girls except Iris came down stairs hearing the ruckus. Rosalie pushed me aside and let them back inside. Both Tanya and Kate slapped me before going back up stairs with the rest of the girls. After they left the living room all of us except Carlisle busted out laughing. Carlisle shook his head and sighed.

* * *

I am really sorry its so short...and that it has taken me sooooo long to update! I didn't feel like writing after getting my wisdom teeth out and got kinda buzy moving from DE to FL. I am all moved in now but I get sooo tired from work. I am outside all day after all. Anyway I have started on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon!


	33. Chapter 33

I was left alone to change into my tux. I attempted to tie my tie but gave up and sighed sitting down on my bed. What on earth was I doing? I was to be married to the most enchanting woman I had ever met. 'I am so lucky...but why do I feel so unsure? She did say she wanted to be with me forever. What if she changes her mind? What if she grows tired of me?' I tried not to panic as all these thoughts raced through my mind.

I didn't hear the knock on the door. Needless to say it was hard for me not to jump off my bed when I felt someone put their hand on my back. "KC its ok." Jasper said making me feel a bit calmer. "I couldn't help but notice, even from downstairs. I was really nervous the first time Alice and I got married."

Emmett flung the door open and grinned. "Come on KC. Just think you'll be hitched and have to deal with a nagging wife in about ten minutes! Aren't you excited!?"

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper growled pushing him out the door. "Just relax. It will be fine."

After they left I went back to trying to remember how to tie my tie. Out of the corner of my eye saw a figure by my window. I thought it was odd since everyone was inside getting ready for my wedding...I got up off my bed and looked outside of my window and froze when I saw her. She looked just as I remembered.

"Becca..." I choked out.

* * *

Sorry I know its short. I found out had more hits last month so I am going to try to continue the story. Its kinda hard working for Disney. I'm getting six hours a week now! This twist in the story is thanks to Ginisa who I worked with for a bit. Please let me know if you like it. Feel free to message me if ya got any ideas! ^.^


	34. Chapter 34

HHhmmm.....No comments? I am going to assume that it was bleah. Well here is more bleah for ya!

I tried somethin' new where I do Iris's side too!

* * *

Before I knew what I was doing I was out of the window and heading for her. As I got close she started to run into the woods. "Becca!" I called racing after her. I heard noises behind me and pushed myself to run faster. I had to get to her before she got hurt. I couldn't believe she was here. The same teenage southern belle who took my breath away. After all these years I had thought she was dead.

The trees and animals rushed by me as I quietly ran. She stopped in a clearing and went into a cave. "Becca?" I called slowly walking towards the cave. Something didn't seem right. I noticed it was deadly quiet. No bugs rustling in the grass. No birds chirping in the trees. "Becca?" I called again getting closer.

As I moved into the cave I felt something strike me from behind. I hit the ground and quickly jumped back up ready to fight."KC...Don't be like that. Can't you take a joke?" A woman asked from the shadows.

"Maria..." I growled. "What did you do with Becca?"

"Who?" She asked with her ugly smug smile.

I lept on her pinning her with one hand and holding her neck with the other. "What did you do with Becca?!" I yelled.

"Come out darling." Maria said softly.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. I let go of Maria in shock. "Surprised?" She asked smirking.

The girl...My Becca looked at me. She studied my face from a distance looking very serious.

* * *

"Where is he!" I asked trying not to panic. Then again how could I not panic when my soon to be husband was missing when our wedding was less than five minutes away.

"Calm down." Jasper said taking my hand and forcing me to stay calm. "I'm sure he'll be right back."

"He had better have a DAMN good explanation for me!" I said feeling sudden anger and fear.

"He loves you. He wants you to be with him forever." Jasper said trying to assure me.

"Yeah. Whats another five or ten minutes? Its not like he has any other option for a mate." Emmett chuckled.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed pulling up my wedding dress and leaping on him. I bit and clawed at him before getting pulled off by Carlisle, Jasper and Peter. Peter and Jasper pinned me.

"Let me up. Your messing up my dress!" I said trying to push them off.

"Do you promise to calm down?" Jasper asked watching me closely.

"If you get that ass hole out of here!" I answered gritting my teeth.

"Consider it done." Peter chuckled letting me go and pushing Emmett out of the room.

Rosalie came over and gave me a big hug. "Alice is trying to find out where he would have gone. He can't have gotten far."

"He went south east." Someone said.

"Edward!" I said giving him a hug.

"I'll find him." He said giving me a slight hug and leading the search party out into the woods.

* * *

"Becca." I whispered.

She looked from me to Maria. "This...is Kasper?" She asked.

My breath caught in my throat. It was the same feeling I got when we were human. "Yes. This is your Kasper." Maria said smiling.

"You changed." Becca said taking a step towards me.

I nodded unable to speak.

"You left me." She growled slapping me. "You forgot about me!"

"No." I said shaking my head. "Not a day has gone by where I haven't thought of you."

Maria left us alone smirking. Something had to be up. She had to have planned all this out. "I have to go..." I said taking a step back from Becca.

"You say you have thought about me every day yet you want to leave me? How can I believe you?" She asked looking like she was about to cry.

"No! I...I...still love you." I confessed.

"Then why do you want to leave me?" She asked coming closer.

"Go away!" Maria yelled before getting thrown across the cave.

I took a defensive stance infront of Becca.

"Dude what are ya doin?" Emmett asked. "Your lady is freakin out!"

"Who is that?" Jasper asked looking at Becca.

"Great..." Edward sighed.

Becca growled at them looking ready to pounce. "Becca, these guys are Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They are what I guess you could call my brothers."

"What did he mean by your lady?" Becca asked me.

"He meant-" I started.

"His bride to be. He left her to come to this lovely cave...You do know you have to bring your wife with you on your honeymoon?" Emmett asked. "Then again she might burn you at the steak for picking this place."

"Your bride to be?!" Becca shreiked.

"He turned a human." Maria stated.

Becca struck me in the chest almost knocking me over. "You liar! You cheated on me!"

"I didn't!" I said shaking my head.

"You didn't care after I died. It was your fault! You had to go to that stupid spot for that picknick. I didn't want to go! You made me! You killed me..." She hissed.

I felt the new pain from all those years. I had always worried she would blame me for her death.

"You could have told him no." Edward said defending me. "You don't even remember it clearly like he does."

"You had all this time to find him and you didn't. Don't pull this guilt trip on him. Maria is using you to toy with KC. You don't even love him." Jasper growled.

"Neither of you knows what happened to us. Stay out of it!" Becca growled back.

"He wouldn't even look at a Female up until last year. He was stuck on you. All those years he wished he could change what happened to you. He wanted to be with you. "You don't need him now. He found Iris and its the first time I have seen him actually smile." Emmett said gripping my shoulder.

"I remember something...I think. What did I tell you before we parted?" Becca asked.

I shuffled through my head trying to remember. "You told me to live and love. That if we couldn't be together then it wasn't meant to be..."


End file.
